The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 8 Election Day
by Noire2015
Summary: It's Election Day of 2012 between Barack Obama and Mitt Romney as people go out to vote as Ben ditches Amy at the motel and decides to divorce Amy after realizing that she wasn't meant for him so on the way home Amy makes friends with Aria and spends time together at a hotel while Adrian spends time with Emily and Paige and meanwhile Spencer breaks into Big Shell to capture Ocelot.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 8 Election Day

(The story continues when the 2012 Presidential Debate was at large as Mitt Romney hires Revolver Ocelot to assassinate Barack Obama but their plan ultimately fails when Spencer saves Obama from being sniped which results Ocelot to kill Spencer fearing that she'll help Obama to get re-elected and meanwhile Amy sets off to marry Ben while Adrian asks her ex-girlfriend to tag along and help her save Amy from marrying Ben but they were too late as Amy and Ben gets married and rent a hotel for the night and they have sex indicating that Amy has moved on with her new husband and this depresses Adrian so much that Emily invites her to her house and despite the fact that Emily is dating her new girlfriend Paige Emily helps Adrian gets over her break up with Amy by having passionate sex with her before Paige could come over to spend time with Emily and later the tables has turned when the next morning Ben learns that Amy doesn't love him and his reasoning for marrying Amy was all for nothing and was hoping that Amy will love only him but that wasn't the case so he faces the facts that Amy and Adrian were meant to be and leaves her, in this story Election Day is near as Spencer is called in by Angela who have her to break into Big Shell to kill Ocelot in case he plans an attack again but things goes wrong while Amy wakes up at the hotel alone and finds out that Ben ditched her and she literally has to walk all the way home on foot but eventually makes friends with Aria Montgomery who insists that she'll help Amy if Amy decides to spend some time with Aria getting to know each other and meanwhile Adrian spends time with Emily and Paige.)

Chapter 1: All Alone

It is morning and at the Days Inn at Beach Virginia at room B26 Amy is still sleeping since last night while the music You Keep Me Hanging On by Vanilla Fudge starts playing in the background til it gets to the point where the music blares as we hear drumbeats while Amy wakes up and stretches her arms and yarns and turns her head to see that Ben is not sleeping with her. "Ben?" said Amy. Amy gets from under her covers and she is still naked as she gets out of bed and the moment she puts both feet on the ground Amy's titties bounces and once she's up on her feet she goes to the bathroom to check if Ben is in there but doesn't see him. "Ben?" said Amy. Amy then walks to the front winder to open the curtains to look outside and don't see Ben anywhere but random people and not one of them even noticing that Amy is looking out the window fully naked so she backs up and closed the curtain. "Shit where can he be?" said Amy. Amy suddenly then notices that the Bed covers is covered with cum stain from all the fucking they've been doing all night and instead of cleaning it she covers up the stain by covering it up with heavy covers then Amy happens to walk towards the mirror to look at herself fully naked as she rubs her own titties and turns around to stare at her own ass. "Damn girl you still sexy as hell, no wonder why Adrian fell for me and is it just me or is my tits getting bigger hmm I'm sure Adrian will love that, if she ever speak to me that is" said Amy. Amy spends a few seconds doing her sexy poses naked like she's a model and even attempts to twerk but it felt awkward for her to twerk naked. "You know I always wanted to participate in Victoria's Secret magazines" said Amy. Amy then dabs as her titties bounces. "Ok fan service is over now to change" said Amy. Amy goes through her suitcase as she ditches her wedding dress and puts on her normal sexy clothes including her socks and shoes. "Hmm that's even sexier, but where the hell is Ben?" said Amy. Amy picks up her purse to take out her cellphone and dials Ben's number only to find out that Ben had blocked her number realizing that Ben had left her while she was sleeping. "This number has been blocked we are sorry" said Voice Machine. "Shit, he left me I must get to him and make things up" said Amy. Amy picks up her wedding dress and rips it apart into shreds and leaves it on the floor. "The hotel manager will clean that" said Amy. Amy then ditches her suitcase since she only brought it with her since her normal clothes was in it but not anyway more so with that Amy walks out of the room and closes the door behind her and moments later Amy is seen walking outside on the sidewalk and had second thoughts about seeing Adrian but she feels that Adrian has moved on and is no longer interested in her and continues on her long walking back to home.

Chapter 2: It's A Wonderful Morning

Meanwhile at Emily's house in her room Emily and Paige are finishing their lovemaking as the finally came into each other. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Sighs)" said Emily and Paige. Paige falls on top of Emily while Paige's titties makes contact with Emily's titties as Emily rubs Paige's head back and forth. "Whoa baby you were really good" said Emily. "Thanks I missed you so much" said Paige. "This really makes up for last night" said Emily. "Indeed it does" said Paige. Emily and Paige kissed. "So sorry about our fight last fight for getting jealous of you and Adrian I keep on forgetting how close ya'll were" said Paige. Paige lays next to Emily cuddling. "It's fine it feels like it's my fault too for ditching you just to help Adrian" said Emily. "Speaking of Adrian how did it go?" said Paige. "What?" said Emily. "I mean did she ever get back together with Amy after stopping the wedding?" said Paige. "Sadly no, because we had to get information of Amy's location we were too late as Amy had already married Ben and she had sex with him at the Days Inn Hotel" said Emily. "Oh shit" said Paige. "Yeah so Amy had moved on and couldn't wait for Adrian to save her any longer" said Emily. "I would've waited" said Paige. "After what I heard how Ben treats women I don't think you would" said Emily. "So Adrian is all alone huh?" said Paige. "Yes and she feels like that Amy hates her for being late and has giving up hope as she is also depressed" said Emily. "Oh sorry to hear that love" said Paige. "Yeah, but at least we're still hanging in" said Emily. "True, hey you I know I just thought of something" said Paige. "What is it love?" said Emily. "How about you ask Adrian to spend time with us?" said Paige. "During our date?" said Emily. "Baby she needs a friend and to be honest I want to get along with your ex-girlfriend I hope she likes me" said Paige. "She will babe" said Emily. "She's cute isn't she?" said Paige. "You could say that" said Emily. "Since your ex-girlfriend is getting the blues what do you say that not only we invite her over to play some games or watch movies but how about we do a threesome?" said Paige. "Baby I thought you don't want me fucking Adrian" said Emily. Paige places her hands on Emily's face. "I was just jealous then look what ever what really went down between you and Adrian that's between ya'll" said Paige. "So you won't leave me?" said Emily. "No why would I not over some girl you knew for days and not a random chick" said Paige. "Oh I love you" said Emily "I love you too" said Paige. Emily and Paige were kissing each other. "Alright baby I'll go ask Adrian to hang out with us she may be the third wheel but I'm sure she wouldn't mind" said Emily. "I can't wait to meet her" said Paige. "Oh baby today is Election Day which means we need to go vote" said Emily. "Oh yeah that's right" said Paige. "Yeah so after we go vote I'll stop by at Adrian's and bring her here and we all play together" said Emily. "Alright sweetheart" said Paige. Emily and Paige prepares to get ready to change to go out and vote.

Chapter 3: A Morning Massage

At Adrian's house and in her room Adrian is just laying down on her bed still feeling depressed about losing Amy to Ben until there was a knock on the door and Cindy walks in and closes the door behind her. "Hey honey" said Cindy. "I didn't say you could come in" said Adrian. "Adrian laying down in that bed all day getting sad about Amy marrying Ben isn't gonna solve anything" said Cindy. "What would you know mom, Amy was my life" said Adrian. "Maybe Ben and Amy were meant for each other you ever think of that?" said Cindy. "Ben is not the guy for Amy he disrespect women and Ben even hits Amy" said Adrian. "Does you or Amy have any proof?" said Cindy. "No" said Adrian. "Then it's time for you to move on and find some other girls who may fall for you and yeah I understand the sex with Amy is hot and sexy and all but some relationships don't last forever" said Cindy. "Whatever you say Mom" said Adrian. "Plus we're about to go out and vote for Barack Obama in a few minutes since today is Election Day I was just making sure you already knew" said Cindy. "Yes I know Mom" said Adrian. "And why you not looking at me while I'm talking to you" said Cindy. "You know why Mom" said Adrian. "Well I got something that could cheer you up, how bout our little morning massage just like we always do when you were a little girl?" said Cindy. Adrian turns around to face Cindy. "Mom don't you think I grew out of that?" said Adrian. "Honey we're both girls ain't nothing wrong with a morning massage trust me it will help you get over Amy" said Cindy. Cindy sits next Adrian and cuddles with her causing Adrian to smiles at Cindy. "(Laughs) Oh Mom" said Adrian. "So baby how bout that massage?" said Cindy. Adrian smiles with joy. "Yes Mom you can massage me" said Adrian. As the scene suddenly transition a suitable massage music plays in the background as the camera shows that Adrian and Cindy's clothes are lying on the middle of the floor as the camera pans up to show Adrian laying flat on her back while Cindy gives Adrian a back massage as they both are seen naked together and the camera zooms closer to Adrian and Cindy who is slowly massaging Adrian's back as Cindy's titties are bouncing up and down. "Oh baby you know back in the day the ladies loved it when I message them when I used to work at a spa" said Cindy. "That is interesting Mom" said Adrian. Cindy continues to massage Adrian's back. "Does your body still feel sore?" said Cindy. "Seeing how long I was stranding it's natural, I hope the pain fades away shortly" said Adrian. Cindy moves forward a bit as her titties bounces on screen. "I see then be prepared for the best message that I will ever do to you baby" said Cindy. Cindy then massages Adrian's lower back. "This reminds me of so many things like back when you were a little girl and you first started school you were being picked on and you were so cute when you were sad like a puppy when I massaged your tiny back to help you get over it and today I'd be all bark and no bite" said Cindy. Cindy goes lower to massage to lower part of Adrian's back until Cindy eventually massages Adrian's butt cheeks and when Cindy slides her hands in her butt to rub between Adrian's butt cheeks and above the anus and quickly takes her hands out of Adrian's butt causing her butt cheeks to jiggle as Adrian gasps and she is feeling a little awkward with this so she turns around and lifts up to face Cindy as we see Adrian's titties bounces in front of Cindy's face. "Mom, ok Mom my back is fine now I think we should get ready" said Adrian. "Oh nonsense darling we were just having a little fun and I was just getting started" said Cindy. Cindy slightly pushes Adrian as she falls back on bed on her back in slow motion and Adrian's titties jiggles from the impact. "Mom you're so terrible at this don't you think this is a little awkward for us?" said Adrian. "Aww baby it's not that awkward we're not gonna fuck if that's what you're thinking I just want to massage you all that way" said Cindy. "All the way here?" said Adrian. "Exactly, here for example" said Cindy. Cindy places her hands on Adrian's titties and starts rubbing and massaging them. "How are these relevant?" said Adrian. "I'd say these are very relevant to any girl like yourself" said Cindy. Cindy slowly rubs Adrian's side to her titties up and down as Adrian's titties continuously bounces left and right as Adrian is heard moaning. "Oh, oh, oh Mommy stop" said Adrian. "You can make such a cute voice Adrian" said Cindy. The camera shows behind Cindy and Adrian as Adrian is seen trying to struggle away from Cindy who is still rubbing Adrian's titties. "What are you talking about?" said Adrian. The camera switches positions as Cindy lays on top of Adrian as Cindy's titties is making contact with Adrian's titties while Cindy's butt sticks out and then Cindy presses her titties against Adrian's titties squishing them. "I'm saying your voice just flipped one of my switches" said Cindy. "(Gasp) Mommy, Mommy" said Adrian. Cindy lifts up her chest a bit and uses her titties to massages Adrian's titties as their titties bounces wildly especially when Cindy's nipples keeps on making contact with Adrian's nipples causing Adrian to moan with pleasure. "You should keep your voice down Adrian, it's only a massage" said Cindy. "Oh, oh, oh I know that but if you keep going like this" said Adrian. "What will happen?" said Cindy. The camera zooms even closer to Cindy and Adrian's titties are still making contact as Cindy continues to rub her titties against Adrian's titties and then Cindy lifts up a bit to balace her nipples on Adrian's nipples and then continues to rub Adrian's titties making her moan and panic. "Please don't be mean Mom if you keep doing this I'll-"said Adrian. Cindy lifts up and stops for a brief second as Cindy and Adrian's titties bounces. "Oh Adrian" said Cindy. Cindy resumes to use her titties to rub against Adrian's titties and this time a little slowly while Adrian continues to moan and begging her mom to stop and then presses back down and Adrian's titties and keeps rubbing them back and forth. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh MOM said Adrian. Eventually it gets to the point that while Cindy is too busy rubbing Adrian's titties Cindy and Adrian accidentally came into each other as they threw their heads back and moans with pleasure while their titties bounces like crazy. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Cindy and Adrian. Adrian's head is titled back while Cindy's holds on to Adrian as Cindy lets the rest of her cum go inside of Adrian's pussy while Adrian holds on to Cindy as well. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Cindy and Adrian. Suddenly Ruben opens the door and walks into Adrian's room. "Hey Adrian are you getting ready yeeeeeeeeee-" said Ruben. Ruben is shock to see that Adrian and Cindy are naked together and is also mistakes that Cindy and Adrian had sex due to their position while Cindy is on top of Adrian making it seem like Cindy was really fucking Adrian which really cause the entire family to be in a awkward position unlike last time. "(Laughs nervously) Well" said Cindy. "Um hi Daddy" said Adrian. Ruben is speechless and doesn't even know what to say. "We were only massaging honey" said Cindy. "And nothing more" said Adrian. "I don't even want to know, I don't want to know and hell I'm not even gonna ask" said Ruben. Ruben raises his hands and walks out of Adrian's room confused and disgusted. Adrian tries not to laugh. "Oopsies" said Adrian. "We'll be fine love" said Cindy. "I told you we should've stopped" said Adrian. "But I wanted to show you what a awesome massager I am" said Cindy. "Now how the hell am I suppose to tell people at school that I came in my mother's pussy, would that even sound right Mom" said Adrian. "Just don't say anything about it love and Ruben knows how close we are so he and yeah it throws him off each time like the time we slept together and he thought I was performing doggystyle on you" said Cindy. "I remember mom" said Adrian. "Anyway we should put our clothes back on and get ready to vote for Obama" said Cindy. "Alright mom" said Adrian.

Chapter 4: Getting Drunk

Meanwhile Ben is driving on the road while drinking a big bottle of beer and listening to rock music from the radio dancing to it until it was over. "101.1 CBS FM" sang Radio. Then suddenly the song Oh Girl by the Chi-Lights starts playing from Ben's car radio and it starts to reminds him of Amy as he starts crying. "(Voice Breaking) Oh girl I'd be in trouble if you let me down, cause I don't know where to look for love" sang Ben. Ben drinks the beer and sighs heavily. "Oh girl" sand Ben. Tears started to come out of Ben's eyes and he wipes them off and took another drink of his beer and starts laughing in sarcasm and the look on Ben's face is seen to be drunk and unfortunately for Ben a cop car is right behind him as he let's off his siren to catch Ben's attention. "Aww shit just what I needed" said Ben. Ben pulls over as the cop parked his cop car and when he gets out it is revealed to be Greg Knox who is working for Angela so he goes over to Ben's car and shines him with his flashlight. "Everything ok sir?" said Greg. "Yes officer" said Ben. "Where are you headed?" said Greg. "Back home to live my normal live again" said Ben. "Is that so, have you been drinking?" said Greg. "No officer what makes me want to drink when all I ever want is some fucking pussy" said Ben. "First of all I can smell the alcohol from your breath and I can see the beer you sat on the front seat" said Greg. "Oh that's nothing it's just my piss bottle" said Ben. "You got a driver's license?" said Greg. "Yes officer just take it and leave" said Ben. Ben takes his driver's license out of his pocket and hands it to Greg. "Thanks sir, and quite frankly you are obvious drunk I've been a cop for 20 years to know this so I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the vehicle" said Greg. "Why the fuck do I have to get out of the car for?" said Ben. "You know what, I said get out of the car now" said Greg. "Nigga I gave you my shit, all my shit is correct man" said Ben. "Just get out of the car now, get out of the car" said Greg. Greg opens the door. "Man why you open my-draaawn" said Ben. Greg pulls Ben out of his car. "Yo what the fuck man" said Ben. "You know put your hands on the vehicle alright" said Greg. Greg forces Ben to put his hands on the top of the car. "Fucking shit is bullshit man" said Ben. "Put your hands against the car" said Greg. "Come on man, alright I'm up against the car man damn man" said Ben. Greg pats Ben down. "You got any jacks in the vehicle?" said Greg. "No I ain't got no fucking drugs man" said Ben. "You better watch your mouth boy" said Greg. "Bo-what nigga?" said Ben. Greg points at Ben's bottle of beer he kept mentioning earlier. "But what about the beer?" said Greg. "Yo, yo man that shit ain't mine nigga" said Ben. Greg had enough of Ben's bullshit and takes out his handcuffs and cuffs Ben. "Alright then you are under arrest" said Greg. "Man get the f- yo man get the fuck off me man" said Ben. "Get in the police car now" said Greg. "I married my wife doesn't love me anymore she's in love with a woman" said Ben. "You can tell your story down at the station" said Greg. "My wife is a lesbian I tell you a fucking lesbian" said Ben. "Well tough fucking luck maybe her girlfriend got the best pussy in the world now get your ass in that car" said Greg. Greg escorts Ben to the police car to take him to the police station.

Chapter 5: Big Shell's Location

At Ricky's house and in Ricky's room an R&B music is playing as there are extremely close ups of Ricky and Spencer's naked bodies as it shows Ricky kissing Spencer's navel and licks it all the way up to Spencer's left titty and sucks on it while he uses his fingers to rubs Spencer's lips as she lifts her head a bit and moans a Spencer holds on to Ricky's back and slides her hands down to Ricky's butt and rubs it gently until the camera than zooms out from above as Ricky has already got his dick inside of Spencer's pussy and starts to fuck her nice and smoothly while Spencer uses her left hand to rub Ricky's butt and her right hand to rub Ricky's hand. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh said Spencer. Suddenly during their lovemaking Spencer's cellphone rings. "Aw shit baby stop for a minute I have to get that" said Spencer. "Sweetheart let it wait this is only the beginning" said Ricky. "Baby that could be my job now let me get that" said Spencer. Ricky and Spencer stops having sex so Spencer answers her cellphone. "Hello" said Spencer. "Hey Spencer it's me Angela" said Angela. "Hi Angela" said Spencer. "I hope I am not interrupting your moment with your boyfriend" said Angela. "You kinda just did I'm butt ass naked right now" said Spencer. "Well sorry about that but I'm gonna need you to come down the station I may have find out where Ocelot's base is located" said Angela. "Alright Angela sit down I'm on my way" said Spencer. "Cya in a bit" said Angela. Spencer hangs up. "Baby I have to go now my boss needs me" said Spencer. "When will you be back thou?" said Ricky. "Hopefully after we capture Ocelot and arrest him or kill him if we have to" said Spencer. "I almost forgot how hard being a secret agent can be" said Ricky. "It happens" said Spencer. Ricky turns Spencer around to have lay flat on her stomach to stare at Spencer's butt. "(Laughs) Baby my boss is expecting me" said Spencer. "This won't be long baby I promise" said Ricky. Rickly rubs Spencer's butt and spanks it. "WOOO well whatever it is you have in mind naughty boy do it now" said Spencer. Just then Ricky starts licking and sucking Spencer's butthole. OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH said Spencer. It eventually gets to the point where Ricky manage to bite Spencer's asshole which turns her on completely. "(Orgasm) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH, YES, YEES, YEEEEEEEES said Spencer. Suddenly the scene changes to the police station as Spencer knocks on Angela's office door. "It's open" said Angela. Spencer comes in Angela's office and closes the door behind her and starts walking funny. "What the hell happened to you?" said Angela. "Remember how I was saying you called me while I was having sex with Ricky?" said Spencer. "Yeah" said Angela. "Well shortly after we hung Ricky starts to eat my ass" said Spencer. "Uh he literally ate your butt?" said Angela. "No he lick it sucked it we pretty much had anal sex" said Spencer. "Jesus Christ Spencer what kind of kinky shit are you into?" said Angela. "Oh trust me I've done way too much kinky shit then this, like there was a time that me and my ex-boyfriend Toby we've done 2 couples 1 cup because we were playing truth or dare with a old friend and let's just say it turned out real shitty" said Spencer. "That bad huh" said Angela. "We both regretted it and we literally kept on filling our mouths with toothpaste, Listerine, bubble gum you name it" said Spencer. "I don't think I want to know" said Angela. "Yeah well I can tell you one thing, I can still feel Ricky's teeth on my anus" said Spencer. "Ok I think you're little sex report is over so now have a seat" said Angela. Spencer sits down at Angela's desk. "So I was up all night after the whole debate shit went down so I manage to pin point Ocelot's base and trust me it wasn't easy on this I needed help from Hanna's boyfriend and he was kind enough to teach me how to track it down" said Angela. "So where where Ocelot's base?" said Spencer. "It's approximately 30 kilometers offshore from Manhattan, New York" said Angela. "New York?" said Spencer. "Yup and the code name for his base is Big Shell and apparently Big Shell was built after the Tanker had sunked back in 2007 due to a terrible accident and Ocelot is doing what he can to keep his Big Shell business running meaning if he can't afford it then he's no longer in charge and that's where Arsenal Gear comes in" said Angela. "Arsenal Gear?" said Spencer. "Here I'll show you" said Angela. Angela turns her laptop around to show Spencer the Big Shell and Arsenal Gear. "Now the orange hexagon shaped wannabes that is Big Shell where Ocelot works at and this thing that looks like a broccoli is Arsenal Gear which is said to be a impregnable fortress that houses all kinds of Metal Gear Rays" said Angela. "Metal Gear Rays what the fuck are those?" said Spencer. "Rumor has it that Ocelot only keeps them in case of an emergency and he could use them to prevent Obama from getting re-elected again tonight and if these rumors are true we need to go there and destroy those Metal Gear Rays" said Angela. "But where do we find Arsenal Gear?" said Spencer. "These sourses say that its underwater and to get there we need to go to Shell 1 at B1 floor and there should be a huge ass elevator near the computer lab" said Angela. "Then we have no time to lose we should head over there right now" said Spencer. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Angela. Greg opens the door and walks in with Ben handcuffed. "What Ben why are you here?" said Spencer. Ben is still drunk. "Hey how are you fine ass ladies doing today?" said Ben. "Un-cuff him please" said Angela. "But Angela he may be a criminal" said Greg. "That's an order" said Angela. Greg un-cuffs Ben. "Why is he here?" said Angela. "I caught him drinking and driving" said Greg. "Oh Ben" said Spencer. Ben walks over to Spencer and attempts to hit on her. "I'm sorry but you must feel like a mile away because there's like no explanation" said Ben. "Um Ben I don't think she's interested" said Angela. "Exactly were I better take you to my room with me" said Ben. Ben tries to grab Spencer's arm and she gets freaked out and shoves his hand away from her. "I think we better get going, come on Angela" said Angela. Spencer gets out of her seat and attempts to walk out of the office but is blocked by Ben who is still trying to hit on her. "(Woozy) Excuse me" said Ben. "(Struggles) Oh ok, ok" said Spencer. "Sorry" said Ben. "Move" said Spencer. Greg pats Ben on his back. "Hey buddy" said Greg. "Heeee-ey" said Ben. "Why don't you give Spencer some space alright?" said Greg. "I can't help it she has an outrageous ass" said Ben. Spencer and Angela looks pretty awkward. "That's enough" said Greg. "I-I want to have a relationship with that ass I want babies-" said Ben. Greg punched Ben in his face as he falls to the floor. Angela and Spencer looks pretty shocked. "You two can leave and go where ever you guys are headed I'll go take the boy home" said Greg. "Sure thing" said Angela. "Yeah count me in" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer leaves the office as Ben gets up and is finally come back to his senses. "Ahh what the fuck happened?" said Ben. "You were drunk and you tried to hit on Spencer" said Greg. "Oh I am sorry it's just that Amy left me" said Ben. "Who's Amy?" said Greg. "My wife" said Ben. "Oh bummer how long we're ya'll married?" said Greg. "Since last night" said Ben. Spencer is seen standing next to the office eavesdropping. "What happened between you two?" said Greg. "Amy is a lesbian" said Ben. "A lesbian are you sure?" said Greg. "Yes Amy cheated on me with her best friend Adrian and I caught Adrian sucking Amy's pussy and she enjoyed it" said Ben. "Holy shit that's fucked up" said Greg. "(Whispers) Whoa so the rumors are true Amy and Adrian together, wait a sec isn't Adrian is Emily's ex?" said Spencer. "Spencer come on we don't have time to stall" said Angela. Spencer rushes to Angela and leaves and the scene goes back to Greg and Ben. "Yeah and I thought I could do everything to stop Amy from cheating on me by marrying only to find out that she pretended to break up with Adrian and is indeed still in love with her" said Ben. "Well I'm sorry to hear that something like this happened with me I was once in a relationship with my boss and she cheated on me with James St. Patrick" said Greg. "At least he was a guy" said Ben. "Same difference, but anyway I am going to take you home I have a somewhat mission I need to complete with my boss" said Greg. "Sure thing" said Ben.

Chapter 6: Voting Time

Meanwhile at the Los Angeles Library George Anne and Ashley are seen in line waiting to sign up to go vote at the voting machines. "Shit I wish this line would hurry up already" said Ashley. "I don't know why you complaining I told you we all should've got here earlier" said George. "Fuck getting up early it's too hard to wake up early which is the reason why I hate school" said Ashley. "Would you two hush the point is that we're all here as a family and to be sure that Obama gets re-elected again tonight" said Anne. "You're right and by the way where is Amy anyway" said George. "She's at Ben's" said Anne. "Possibly 69ing each other" said Ashley. "That's enough Ashley" said Anne. "Why isn't she here with us by any chance?" said George. "Maybe she didn't feel like voting" said Anne. "Didn't feel like voting, I mean goddamn the girl should know that voting is important in life and make sure we don't have a asshole president" said George. "I'm sure she knows that" said Anne. "Well if Mitt Romney becomes president because Amy didn't vote that's on her" said George. "Whatever you say George" said Anne. Further back in line Emily and Paige are standing in line as well. "Hmm kinda odd that your parents isn't here, I thought they vote here" said Paige. "They do the they had to do something so they'll come here later to vote which they'll probably do by the time we're finished here" said Emily. Just then Adrian comes in with Cindy and Ruben as Paige notices them behind. "Hey baby?" said Paige. "Yes sweetheart?" said Emily. "Isn't that your ex she looks like that girl in one of your pics" said Paige. Emily turns around and noticed Adrian and her parents. "Yeah that's her" said Emily. "Hmm whoa damn she is a looker that explains my jealousy" said Paige. "Yeah she do have big tits any girl can fall for her" said Emily. "Shoot and look at her mom too she doesn't look that bad at all" said Paige. "Baby we get the picture" said Emily. "Call her over here I want to meet her" said Paige. "Ok honey don't beg" said Emily. "Ok it looks like the line isn't that long as I thought it would be" said Ruben. "That is why I always tell you to stay positive hun" said Cindy. Adrian sees Emily waving her hand telling her to come over. "Mom and Dad I'll be right back" said Adrian. "Ok honey hurry back" said Cindy. Adrian rushes over to Emily and Paige. "Hi" said Adrian. "Hey Adrian I didn't think you'd show up here so soon" said Emily. "I didn't think I'd see you here also so how you been?" said Adrian. "I'm good just getting ready to vote for Obama" said Emily. "Yeah same here" said Adrian. "Oh Adrian I'd like to meet my girlfriend Paige McCuller and Paige this is my ex-girlfriend Adrian Lee" said Emily. "Hi pleasure to meet you" said Paige. Adrian and Paige shakes hands and stares at each other's eyes. "Wow you and Emily make cute couple" said Adrian. "Aww don't we, oh we get that a lot" said Paige. "Yup we sure do and also not only she's my ex she's also my bestie we go way back" said Emily. "I see" said Paige. "If you you get to meet my girlfriend or my ex well she's married to Ben now and happily moved on" said Adrian. "I've heard" said Paige. "Which made me decide well it was actually my girlfriend's idea but would you like to spend some time with us just to three of us?" said Emily. "Wouldn't I get in the way you two look so happy together I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize ya'll relationship" said Adrian. "Trust me Adrian you have nothing to worry about I am ok with you spending time with us and hell I'm ok with you watching me make out with your ex girlfriend" said Paige. "Paige I don't care what you do with Emily we have no feelings for each other anymore but I would like to spend time with ya'll if it means a lot to you" said Adrian. "Ok then it's settle meet us out in front after we vote" said Paige. "I am actually going back home and change after we vote so I'll catch you guys later" said Adrian. "I'll stop by at your house in due time to pick you up ok?" said Emily. "Sure" said Adrian. "Alright I'll see you then" said Emily. "You too" said Adrian. Adrian and Emily hugged and Adrian goes back in line with her family. "As I said Adrian is a hottie" said Paige. "And you cussed my ass out for nothing" said Emily. Emily and Paige laughed and then time goes by as a random music plays in background as it shows George Anne and Ashley in separate voting machines and they vote for Obama as well as the scene switches to Adrian Emily and Paige in separate voting machines and they all voted for Obama and meanwhile Adrian Cindy and Ruben walks out of the library building. "I'll wait in the car honey" said Ruben. Ruben goes in the car. "Alright honey me and your father have to run a few errands so are you going to be ok walking home by yourself?" said Cindy. "Yes Mother you don't have to worry about your favorite daughter" said Adrian. "Oh give me a kiss I love you so much" said Cindy. "I love you too Mom" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy are kissing each other as Ruben is not even surprised and what's getting more even awkward is that Emily and Paige are also coming out of the library. "Man it's a shame I couldn't find a book to read in this peace" said Emily. Paige then notices Adrian and her mom kissing each other like they're couples. "Um Emily you might want to look at this" said Paige. Paige points at Adrian and Cindy as Emily sees that Adrian and Cindy are kissing each other as a jazzy drumbeat music starts playing as the camera zooms close to Adrian and Cindy's lips as their kissing continues and this time in slow motion and even their tongues are in action as they lick each other tongues in the process and their lips slowly makes contact again and the scene goes back to Emily and Paige. "Oh that's nothing they do this all the time" said Emily. "Are you fucking serious?" said Paige. "It's called motherly love and yes I know what you're thinking it's incest but no not really it just shows how close that Adrian and her mom are and trust me on this they have a really, really close mother and daughter relationship together" said Emily. Back to Adrian and Cindy as they stopped kissing in slow motion and their kissing sound is heard when they both drip saliva out of their motions and eventually runs back in normal speed. "You be careful Mom" said Adrian. "You do the same princess" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy turns to see Emily and Paige stares at them so they both waved at them. "Heeey" said Adrian and Cindy. "Hey" said Emily and Paige. Cindy goes in the car with Ruben while Adrian walks off. "So yeah that's Adrian and her mom in a nutshell" said Emily. "I don't understand how her dad is ok with this, I mean its so awkward to make out with your mom like that especially when she's the one who gave birth to you" said Paige. "That is not even the awkward part they even take showers together and rub each other's tits to clean them" said Emily. "That's kinda normal" said Paige. "They even clean each other's pussies in shower and both of them are ok with it" said Emily. "Yeah they must be really close" said Paige. "And one time when I was at her house when we were still together I once asked her mom to leave us alone because we were watching a movie and I had a hard time concentrating watching the movie because Adrian and her mom were constantly kissing like they were couples" said Emily. "That's a sign of a momma's girl she doesn't want to let her daughter go" said Paige. "Keep this in mind her mom is the reason why Adrian started liking women well technically me so her mom could even care less if Adrian's a lesbian" said Emily. "I can see that come on let's go to my place til it's time for you to pick up Adrian" said Paige. Emily and Paige walks off.

Chapter 7: Hitchhiking

Meanwhile Amy is still walking out on the street as she is leaving Virginia and no luck getting anywhere near home and shortly afterwards the scene then changes to Hanna and Aria and Hanna is the one doing the driving and Aria is sitting in the front seat with her left arm resting out of the window. "So Hanna you're not bother going to vote today?" said Aria. "Why should I it doesn't mean shit anyway" said Hanna. "Obama could save this Country" said Aria. "But did he save Obamacare?" said Hanna. Aria doesn't say anything. "Exactly" said Hanna. "So where are we going anyway?" said Aria. "Just getting a few things for Caleb and then we'll find a random Gamestop so I can pre-order the Wii-U for him" said Hanna. "Shit now watch that Wii-U is gonna fail in 4 years and then Nintendo will come up with a new console called The Nintendo Switch" said Aria. "You don't know that" said Hanna. "I'm just saying" said Aria. "Besides you need to spend some time with me to get over your breakup with Ezra" said Hanna. "What was I thinking I dated a fucking predator so he can write shit about me and you including Alison who is out god knows where and then he cheats on me with his ex Nicole, what a fucking creep" said Aria. "At least you showed her at her house that we're coming back from" said Hanna. "Well she wasn't home so instead I left the water running out her house as a message" said Aria. "Why?" said Hanna. "The bitch deserved it" said Aria. "But Aria I told you not to do it" said Hanna. "But it's our calling card" said Aria. "Calling card" said Hanna. "All the good ones leave their marks we're the Wet Chicks" said Aria. "You're sick you know that, you're sick" said Hanna. "I'm not sick" said Aria. "Yeah you are that's a sick thing to do" said Hanna. "It's not" said Aria. While Aria and Hanna continue arguing Amy is still walking on the street and is pretty near Hanna's car as their argument can be heard in the distance. "We don't need that kind of heat" said Hanna. "Don't tell me what to do, I can do it if I want to" said Aria. Hanna is driving towards Amy who is still walking. "I'm not sick" said Aria. Just then Aria notices Amy walking on the street. "Hey wait a second I think I know that chick, hey pull up next to her" said Aria. "You know her she could be a stranger" said Hanna. When Aria got a closer look at Amy she recognizes her. "Yeah I know that's Amy who is dating Ben the last time I heard, pull over next to her" said Aria. "Ok" said Hanna. Hanna pulls over and beeps the horn to get Amy's attention which startles her for a bit as Hanna rolls her window down. "Hey lady you lost?" said Hanna. "Yeah kinda" said Amy. "Aria sticks her head out of the window where Hanna is sitting to greet Amy. "Need a ride?" said Aria. "Who are you two and it feels like I seen you before" said Amy. "We'll talk after you hop in" said Aria. "I rather not and I got places to be" said Amy. "Come on in Amy we'll feel bad if we let you walk all the way home now come on in we'll give you a ride, our treat" said Hanna. "Hmm ok" said Amy. Aria sits back in her seat while Hanna unlocks the back door for Amy as Amy gets in the car in the back seat with her suitcase and then Hanna drives off. "Thanks for the lift you guys didn't really need to do that" said Amy. "Thank my friend she's the one who noticed you while we were arguing over dumb shit" said Hanna. Aria then climbs over to the back seat and sits next to Amy. "So are you two gonna tell me who ya'll are now?" said Amy. "Sure you may have seen me before at Adrian's bar and my name is Aria Marie Montgomery and this is my friend Hanna Marin" said Aria. "My name is Amy Jurgens" said Amy. Amy and Aria shook hands. "I know who you are, you're the girl who is dating Ben and you're also the girl who Adrian loves" said Aria. Amy is stunned that Aria knows this. "Yes that's right I knew that you cheated on Ben and I knew you came to Adrian's bar and fucked the shit out of her in her office" said Aria. "Ok first of all you don't know me and I don't know you and what I be doing in my personal life is my business and I would appreciate if you can stay out of my business" said Amy. "Wooo she told you" said Hanna. "Mind your business and shut the fuck up" said Amy. "Damn girl is that the thanks we get after we just picked you up?" said Hanna. "I'm just in a shitty mood alright" said Amy. "I understand tell Aria all about it" said Aria. "Let's just say I am just heading home and just being coped in my room all day" said Amy. "So how are things with Ben and where is he?" said Aria. "Last night me and Ben got married and Adrian was suppose to come and get me before we got married and she never showed up maybe I'm guessing that she hates me for marrying Ben" said Amy. "Why did you marry Ben" said Aria. "He was my first love and he was the one who took my virginity" said Amy. "Except a stalker and a creeper took Aria's virginity" said Hanna. Aria raises her hand to slap Hanna on the back of her head and she ducks. "So Amy let me ask you this, are you a lesbian?" said Aria. "I don't know" said Amy. "Are you bisexual?" said Aria. "I don't know who I am anymore and I don't care" said Amy. "How did things end so bad for you and Ben?" said Aria. "Well I guess you can say that I used to be straight after I had sex with Ben for the first time we kept getting into habits of fucking until I had to visit Adrian to get her to join me and my dad along with my friend Grace to help my dad go to Lava Island to locate the treasure chest in the volcano but turned out to be a bunch of dead dicks that was set up by that old man" said Amy. "EWWWW" said Aria. "Next thing we'll know they're going to be a bunch of dead pussies in the chest" said Hanna. "Hanna you know that shit is not even gonna happen what kind of fucked up brain do you have" said Aria. "A smart one that's for sure" said Hanna. "So anyway I went to Adrian's house to get her to come along with the quest and I wasn't even sure if she was like hitting on me so she reached over to me and kissed me and it felt to weird at first and then I layed on top of Adrian and kissed her back and the next thing I knew I started to get attracted to Adrian which made me question my own sexuality and I even had a dream about fucking her and there was a time that me and Adrian made out in the pool at the titanic we road to Lava Island" said Amy. "That sounds pretty romantic" said Aria. "And a few days later remember the time when we lost the Internet because of the whole SOPA & PIPA shit that happened?" said Amy. "Oh yeah that shit" said Amy. "I tried to maintain my focus on Ben until Adrian kept pursuing me to go out with her and I pushed her away telling her that I am straight and we can never happened but that didn't change til later that night when we went to the park where we eventually kissed and the next thing I knew I was went back to Adrian's house in her bedroom and had sex with her for the very first time" said Amy. "Hmm this is some romantic lesbian love story if you ask me" said Aria. "Ain't that the truth" said Hanna. "Did you enjoy it?" said Aria. "At first I was so nervous especially when I was naked next Adrian and when I saw her naked I was like is this happening and our lovemaking keep on continuing until it got to the point where I sucked Adrian's pussy for the first time and it tasted good" said Amy. "Reminds me the time when me and Aria was out partying and got drunk until we went down on each other" said Hanna. "Totally regretted that" said Aria. "I mean having sex with a girl for the first time felt really good and that is how I ended up falling in love with Adrian I actually did more than just sucked her pussy I even squeezed her tits and all but its a really long story the point is that I fell in love with Adrian and yes I regretted cheating on Ben and to be honest I think I was meant to be gay or I was meant to be with Adrian, but then again I'm sure Adrian hates me now she didn't come an prevent me from marrying Ben she must've somehow found out we had sex at that hotel and I don't know if Adrian is having sex with another woman or anyone else" said Amy. "I don't think Adrian would sleep with anyone if she is concerned about you I'm just saying" said Aria. "Something just occurred to me there was a time that I hated Adrian for stealing my actual first boyfriend and had sex with him behind my back but I forgave her quickly I understood why she stole my boyfriend, I mean is it wrong that I love a girl who stole my boyfriend?" said Amy. "There is no wrong when it comes to relationships I ask myself this when I dated a stalker who was a teacher" said Aria. "Yeah I'm sure Adrian has moved on and oh I want to go see Ben and ask him why he ditched me at the hotel after we got married" said Amy. "Well Amy that is where I come in and I must make a confession" said Aria. "What kind of confession?" said Amy. "When I first saw you at Adrian's bar just to fuck her in her office well I have a crush on you" said Aria. "That's nice but Aria I hate to break it down to you but I don't know you" said Amy. Aria scootches closer to Amy and Amy is getting a bit freaked out. "How well do you have to get to know me?" said Aria. "I need to know enough that you aren't a predator or you not here to rape me" said Amy. "Oh I don't rape hun" said Aria. "Aria?" said Amy. "Yes I have a crush on you but we have to make a little deal if you want to see Ben" said Aria. "What deal?" said Amy. "Since we're helping you get back to Ben you have to do something for me in return ain't nothing's free in this world" said Aria. "So true" said Hanna. Amy backs up to the car door as Aria then wraps her arms around Amy. "What do you need me to do?" said Amy. "You have to trust me I'm no predator but I just want us to have some fun you don't have to pay me in cash or anything but you really have to do something for me as our debt to us for helping you getting you back to your love ones" said Aria. Amy couldn't back up anymore causing Aria to get a little closer to Amy. "What debt are you referring to?" said Amy. Aria gets closer to Amy's face. "What I'm trying to say is that I want you to have sex with me" said Aria. Aria stares deeply into Amy's eyes as the plot music blares. "Aria I am sorry but I don't have sex with random chicks or dude that I don't know" said Amy. "Don't be such a hypocrite you had sex with Ben on your first date and you didn't know him" said Aria. "That was different and he was hot" said Amy. "No it's not love, am I hot?" said Aria. "I don't know you Aria I wouldn't know" said Amy. "Answer the goddamn question Amy or I'll come over there and brain you" said Hanna. "Yes you are hot Aria but I'm not going to have sex with someone who I just fucking met" said Amy. Aria rubs Amy's hair. "Don't worry Amy you'll change your mind about having sex with me eventually you ought wish you never told me what got you in to your lesbian experience with Adrian" said Aria. The camera zooms so close to Amy and Aria's lips as Aria slowly moves towards Amy while she rubs Amy's lips for a brief and when Aria's lips is getting closer to make contact with Amy's lips Amy starts to shudder and breathes fearing that Aria is hitting on her which causes her cold breath to come out of Amy's mouth which goes directly into Aria's mouth and by the time Aria's lips makes contact with Amy's lips Amy quickly backs away from Aria. "Ok that's it I'm walking home just leave me alone" said Amy. Amy tries to open the door and even tries to unlock it but the door won't open no matter what. "Sorry Amy but your debt is in Aria's hands now and if you don't cooperate with her, we'll gonna have to kill you one way or another" said Hanna. "And trust me I really don't want to kill you I been in so many shit recently" said Aria. "You got a decision Amy you're stuck with us until you decide to do what is best think of your love ones so we'll give you a day to decide and if you don't have sex with Aria by the end of the day (Imitates gunshot)" said Hanna. "Let me think it over" said Amy. "Alright" said Aria. Hanna continues to drive while Aria sits back to enjoy the ride playing hard to get as Amy sits there for a few seconds and realizes she needs to get to Ben which made Amy come to her decision so Amy pulls Aria closer to her and starts kissing her wildly on her lips. "Whoa now that escalated quickly" said Hanna. Aria then kisses Amy back so wildly that their tongues are in action as Amy pushes Aria down to lay on top of her kissing her lips with passion while Aria rubs Amy's back and squeezes her butt while Amy starts squeezing Aria's titties and also soft moans are heard. "See now was that so fucking hard?" said Hanna. Amy and Aria softly moans while they continue to kiss each other. "I guess that's a yes" said Hanna. "Hanna find us a random hotel so me and Amy can finally fuck" said Aria. "But what about me?" said Hanna. "You'll wait in the car til we're done" said Aria. "Just don't fuck in my car" said Hanna. "Aria kiss me" said Amy. "Sure baby" said Aria. Amy and Aria continues to kiss each other. "Wow she's good" said Hanna.

Chapter 8: Table Love

Meanwhile at Adrian's house no one is home since Ruben and Cindy are still out doing errands and Adrian had just got done changing her clothes in her purple rainbowish shirt and her purple pants as she is in the kitchen getting some snacks out for her visit with Emily and Paige until someone knocks on the door. "Coming" said Adrian. Adrian opens the door for Emily. "Hey Emily" said Adrian. "Hey girl" said Emily. Emily and Adrian hugs. "Wow you look great" said Emily. "Thanks so are you come in" said Adrian. Emily goes into Adrian's house and closes the door behind her. "It's been so long since I came into this house ain't nothings changed" said Emily. "Yeah we don't change up as much in this house" said Adrian. "I see, I just came here to see if you're ready to come over" said Emily. "I'll be ready in a few come wait for me in the dining room while I'll get some snacks out of the kitchen cabinet" said Adrian. Adrian gets back into the kitchen while Emily goes to the dining room to wait for her. "So what snacks are you taking Adrian?" said Emily. "I'm just gonna take a few Raisin Bars with me and some Rice Krispy Treats, Cooler Ranch Party Size Doritos" said Adrian. "Hmm lovely sneaks can't wait for you to share it with us" said Emily. "Yeah, oh by the way do you have milk at your house Em?" said Adrian. "Aw shit we're out of milk I forgot to buy some one the way back" said Emily. "That's ok then I'm just gonna borrow my family's milk and take my Fruit Loops with me" said Adrian. Adrian takes the milk out of the refrigerator and the Fruit Loops out of the cabinet and puts them in the bag and walks out of the kitchen. "Alright and that's everything you ready to go Em?" said Adrian. "Actually Adrian I got something in mind" said Emily. "What you have in mind?" said Adrian. "Got a second?" said Emily. "Emily what you got to tell me" said Adrian. "Put the bag down and I'll tell you" said Emily. Adrian puts the bag down on the floor and walks to Emily who puts her arms around Adrian. "Uh Emily?" said Adrian. "Don't worry Adrian Paige is waiting for us and she won't suspect a thing" said Emily. "That is not what I'm afraid of, we got to get going" said Adrian. "I thought about us since last night and after what we did it brought back good times and I want to share it with you again" said Emily. "But my parents could be home any second" said Adrian. "This won't take long I promise" said Emily. Adrian smiles at Emily. "Ok a few minutes" said Adrian. Adrian and Emily starts kissing each other and rubbed each other backs until a jazzy funky music starts playing when Adrian picks up Emily while kissing her as Emily rubs Adrian's head while they are kissing passionately and eventually gets to the point where Adrian walks to the dining room table and pulls a chair out and moves it to the side so Adrian can place Emily on the dining room table still kissing as Emily removes Adrian's shirt and her bra exposing her titties while we see Adrian's titties bounces and Emily stops kissing Adrian allowing Adrian to rip off Emily's shirt while sitting on the table in a sexy pose exposing her black bra. "Hmm girl you still got it" said Adrian. Emily smiles back. "Hmmm so do you" said Emily. Adrian removes Emily's bra causing Emily's titties to bounce and sucks on her neck as she lays Adrian flat down on the table and removes her pants as Emily manage to slides her shoes off her feets before her pants goes completely off including her socks as we see Emily is only seen in her new black underwear and Adrian tears it off of her and looks at her underwear and notices that Emily had just brought that underwear. "Holy shit Emily did you just buy this underwear?" said Adrian. "Yes I did" said Emily. "This looks pretty expensive" said Adrian. "Very" said Emily. Emily is now completely naked on the dining room table while Adrian pulls down her pants and starts to rub her pussy on Emily's pussy fucking her and also rocks the table back and forth. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Emily. Adrian is fucking Emily so hard that the table is rocking uncontrollably and it even makes squeaking noises. "Adrian we're gonna end up breaking this table" said Emily. "Oh I'm gonna break something alright" said Adrian. Adrian continues to rub her pussy against Emily's pussy rocking her and the table continues to move back and forth. OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH said Emily. Adrian and Emily continues to have sex on the dining room table.

Chapter 9: They're On To Us

At Big Shell and at Shell 1's office Ocelot is in a meeting with Makarov and are still speechless about the incident during the debate. "You do realize we're fucked at least I can assure you of that" said Makarov. "This wasn't part of the plan" said Ocelot. "If only you sniped that cocksucker the moment he got on stage Spencer wouldn't have interfered and because of your failed attempt this could literally bite us in the ass and yes including Romney's as well but lucky for him no one isn't gonna believe he was part of this assassination" said Makarov. "Romney can still go on without a scratch but still has to go into hiding in case anyone suspects" said Ocelot. "Regardless what you say Ocelot Spencer is on to us and you know it which is why I'll deal with that bitch myself" said Makarov. There was a knock on the door. "It's open" said Ocelot. Romney comes in. "Alright Mr. Ocelot I won't stay here this long I am going into hiding until this whole thing blows off but I am here to let you know that Spencer is on her way here so you guys better be prepared before she arrives and I'll go into hiding until the Election shit blows over" said Romney. "Go do what you have to do Romney we'll be sure to take out Spencer and hopefully get people to vote for you to become our president if not well I have a new assistant and I'll promote him as my second in command" said Ocelot. "And what does that make me sir?" said Makarov. "You can be general but only if Obama wins" said Ocelot. "I don't know how to react to that but ok" said Makarov. "Alright that settles it my plane leaves in 45 minutes so I'll be back when Election Day is over and help your new assistant to be the next president in 4 years" said Romney. Romney leaves the room. "I really hope this plan would work in your favors" said Makarov. "It will you just got to have enough power to run this fucking economy" said Ocelot. "You can say that again" said Makarov.

Chapter 10: A Warm Welcome

Meanwhile near Ben's house Greg parks his police car near Ben's driveway. "So this your house right?" said Greg. "Yeah this is the one" said Ben. "Alright I'm gonna escort you in and inform your dad about your arrest and I am heading out to run some police work with Angela while you stay put at home" said Greg. "Why does my dad has to know about this?" said Ben. "It's part of our police code in case your dad sues the Police Department" said Greg. "Eh Whatever I been through worse" said Ben. "But whatever happens in there be strong ok" said Greg. "Alright" said Ben. "Come on time to get you home" said Greg. Greg and Ben gets out of the police car and walks up to the front door as Greg knocks on Ben's front door. "You ok man?" said Greg. "I'm ok I guess" said Ben. Leo opens the door for Greg and Ben. "Ben where have you been and a officer what happened?" said Leo. "Are you Ben's father?" said Greg. "Yes Leo Boykewich the father of my son" said Leo. "Good because because earlier today I caught your son drinking and driving at West Virginia" said Greg. "West Virginia what the hell were you doing all the way out there Ben?" said Leo. Ben was going to say something but couldn't come up with a better excuse. "The point is sir that I had to arrest him and when I took him to the station he was out of control, he started talking about random shit out of his mouth and he was hitting on our co-worker Spencer Hastings so I had to calm him down and bring him back home before I meet up with Angela at Big Shell" said Greg. "Spencer Hastings, it's that your best friend Ricky's girlfriend?" said Leo. "Yeah Dad it's a long story" said Ben. "Alright then your son is home and I have to go back to work" said Greg. "Thanks Detective" said Leo. "No problem (To Ben) it's gonna be ok alright stay safe" said Greg. Greg leaves as Ben goes in the house while Leo closes the door behind him and the scene cuts straight to the living room as Ben and Leo are already sitting on the couch discussing about Ben's arrest. "Alright Ben now this is time to tell me what the fuck is going on and why did a cop bring you home?" said Leo. "Dad he just told you I was drunk driving and got arrested" said Ben. "I know that part but what I also do know is that there is more to why you got arrested and you actually made a pass to Spencer who is dating your best friend Ricky, now think on it Ben how would Ricky feels if he finds out you were trying to make a move on his woman while you were drunk?" said Leo. "Ohh he'll be pretty angry" said Ben. "No shit he'll be angry and not to mention that you're about to marry Amy and I wonder what does your fiancee has to say about this" said Leo. "Speaking of marrying Amy" said Ben. "Yes what about it?" said Leo. "Amy and I got married last night" said Ben. "You didn't" said Leo. "Trust me Dad we did we got married last night" said Ben. "And didn't invite me and your friends and why wasn't I inform of this?" said Leo. "It's complicated" said Ben. "Complicated or not you two snuck out to god knows where and got married and even Amy's parents has no idea that she's married and you could've put her life at risk" said Leo. "Dad like I said it's really complicated" said Ben. "Just tell me what happened Ben you two were suppose to be married after High School instead of just sneaking out and after I threw you two a fucking wedding shower" said Leo. "Amy's a lesbian dad" said Ben. "Waste all my money on gifts and cake-wait what was that son?" said Leo. "It wasn't easy for me to tell you this Dad but Amy's a straight up lesbian" said Ben. Leo is shocked to hear this. "Ben are you sure or are you just making accusation?" said Leo. "Dad I'm 100% sure I seen it happened" said Ben. "But this is your wife you're talking about maybe some asshole is out there making a rumor about your woman being gay because he's like-" said Leo. "No Dad this is not a rumor Amy is a lesbian I caught her and Adrian together" said Ben. "Adrian?" said Leo. "Her best friend" said Ben. "The chick with the big titties?" said Leo. "Yeah that's the one" said Ben. "How can you be sure that Amy and Adrian are together?" said Leo. "Alright long story short after me and Amy had our morning sex I had to go out to go to coaching practice and when I got to the bus I realized I forgot my stopwatch so I go back to Amy's house and when I walked up the stairs I hear Amy moaning and here I was thinking she was in pain so I panic and I walked into Amy's room only to see that Amy was getting her pussy sucked by Adrian" said Ben. "What are you for reals!?" said Leo. "Yes I'm serious Adrian was down on her knees eating Amy out as Amy had her head back moaning in passion and what's even worse they were both naked and Amy was enjoying it" said Ben. Leo gets flabbergasted to what he just heard. "Son of a bitch" said Leo. "The moment when Amy noticed I was standing there witnessing this she knew she was fucked and Adrian just got up and got dressed and walks out and I stared at Amy in shocked and disgusted and didn't even confronted her about it and I just left" said Ben. "I cannot believe I stuck up for her, it feels like I was stabbed in the heart" said Leo. "There's more me and Amy got into a argument about it later and she claims she made a mistake so I made her end her affair with Adrian and I took her to a Wedding Chapel and married her and then that's when I took Amy to Virginia at Sunny's Inn as our honeymoon and we had sex all night long" said Ben. "If you knew or found out that Amy is a lesbian then why did you marry her?" said Leo. "I was trying to stop her from cheating on me and sadly it didn't work I went through her purse and she has all kinds of naked pictures of Adrian" said Ben. "What are you fucking stupid Ben, marrying a girl doesn't prevent her from cheating on you" said Leo. "That Minister said that Amy won't cheat on me after she married me" said Ben. "Well that Minister is a fucking liar I married your mom and 5 years later she cheated on me on another man so I didn't prevent her from cheating on me" said Leo. "I never even met my mom" said Ben. "You kinda did and you won't remember because she died shortly after you were born" said Leo. "I guess I really messed up huh Dad?" said Ben. "The fuck you did marrying a lesbian when you know that lesbians don't like boys" said Leo. "Oh yeah and I left Amy at the hotel by herself and I could care less about her and that was the reason why I got drunk driving and got arrested almost thou" said Ben. "Wait a second something just occurred to me, does Amy's parents know about this?" said Leo. "You kinda implied her parents doesn't know that we're married" said Ben. "No I meant does her parents knows she's a lesbian?" said Leo. "I'm not sure" said Ben. "Don't say anything until I figure out how to solve this mess" said Leo. "I won't but I did made my final decision" said Ben. "And what decision is that son?" said Leo. "I want to divorce Amy" said Ben. "Yeah that's the best thing to do I'm sorry you have to go through this, but I do know a divorce lawyer and I'll contact her shortly well after I go vote for Obama" said Leo. "I thought you did that already" said Ben. "Good thing I didn't went early didn't want to keep you waiting outside" said Leo. "Yeah true" said Ben. "Alright well you want to come with me to get your mind off of Amy" said Leo. "Nah I'm set don't really care who wins even thou I did meet Obama in person once" said Ben. "Oh really when?" said Leo. "At the time Amy had sex with Adrian" said Ben. "Jeez that girl has lost it and another thing just occurred to me how long has their lesbian affair had started?" said Leo. "For awhile what Adrian told me" said Ben. "That bitch straight lied to you" said Leo. "Hoes will be hoes right?" said Ben. "Ain't that the trust, anyway Ben I'll be back" said Leo. "Ok" said Ben. Leo leaves the house.

Chapter 11: Amy & Aria's Hotel Adventure

Later Hanna is still driving on the road as a heavy rock music plays on background as the scene switches to Amy and Aria laying on the back car seat kissing each other hard as Amy is on top of Aria with her hands holding on to Aria's face kissing with passion along with their tongues as the camera pans fast as we see Aria rubbing Amy's butt with her left hand then the camera zooms so close to Amy and Aria's lips as they continue to kiss in slow motion while their saliva can be seen wetting each other's lips and the scene switches to Hanna who is still driving and hears Amy and Aria soft moaning. "You two aren't having sex in my car are ya'll, I don't want to clean up anyone's cum" said Hanna. "No we're not we still making out" said Aria. "We're getting close to that hotel so I hope you guys are prepared" said Hanna. Aria gets up to face Hanna from behind. "You don't have to worry about us unless you want to join us in the hotel" said Aria. "For your information I love Caleb and I'm not gay" said Hanna. "That's not what you said when we were drunk together" said Aria. "That's because we were drunk" said Hanna. "Oh Aria come back to me I want it, I want it now" said Amy. Amy pulls Aria back down to have her lay on top of Amy as they start to kiss each other while Amy starts to rub Aria's butt. "Here they go she's still get it, look what Aria did to that girl" said Hanna. A few seconds later Hanna spots a hotel. "Hey guys I found a hotel" said Hanna. Aria and Amy gets up. "Oh that's a nice hotel" said Aria. "I'll say" said Amy. Hanna then drove near the hotel entrance and parks her car. "Alright Hanna so are you going to escort is in or you gonna wait?" said Aria. "I'll wait in the car for you guys til ya'll done fucking" said Hanna. "How long do you want us back?" said Aria. "You two can fuck as long as ya'll want I'll be phone sexting Caleb while ya'll at it " said Hanna. "Alright Hanna" said Aria. Amy turns Aria around and places her hands on her face. "Aria after we're done I want you to take me back to Ben like you promised" said Amy. "I will a deals a deal thank you for doing this Amy I appreciate this" said Aria. "I'll do anything to get back to my love ones" said Amy. "I knew you care Amy you do have a heart after all" said Aria. "Let's just get this over with" said Amy. Amy and Aria kissed. "Ok let's go" said Aria. "You two have fun up there I'll probably text your or knock on ya'll door if something comes up" said Hanna. "That's fine Hanna and we'll be back we might be long" said Aria. "I don't care" said Hanna. Aria and Amy gets out of Hanna's car and walks off to the hotel. "How do you plan us to stay in the hotel room?" said Amy. "Until I decide when you'll just be doing me a favor" said Aria. Amy and Aria kissed. "I can't wait to spend some alone time with you Aria" said Amy. "Trust me you'll love it" said Aria. Amy and Aria goes into the hotel and walks up to the manager's desk. "Hello welcome to the hotel home of the hotel can I help you?" said Manager. "Hello my name is Aria Montgomery and this is my date Amy Jurgens we would like a rent a room just for the day" said Aria. "Planning doing anything special up there?" said Manager. "I just want to do something special with her since her husband dumped her to get her mind off of it" said Aria. "Alright that's fine so that'll be $360.00 please" said Manager. Aria pays the manager with her debt card. "Thank you I hope you enjoy your stay with us and let me get your room key" said Manager. Manager takes the key off the wall and hands it to Aria. "Now your room in C 360 on the 3rd floor" said Manager. "You must be a Xbox fan are ya'll with the whole 360 thing" said Aria. "Excuse me come again?" said Manager. "It's a Microsoft console is what she's referring to" said Amy. "Nah never heard of it" said Manager. "Never mind then, thanks anyway" said Aria. "You're welcome I hope you enjoy this hotel" said Manager. "Thank you sir we'll do just that" said Aria. Amy smiles and waves gently at the Manager. "Bye" said Amy. As Amy and Aria walks off Manager bends over the counter and looks at Amy and Aria's butt while they walk to the elevator. "Damn now they are fine, why can't I get any girls like those?" said Manager. "Excuse me sir I would like to rent a room for the week" said Customer. Manager quickly panics and returns to his customer. "Why yes certainly" said Manager. The scene switches to the elevator as Aria pressed the 3rd button floor and the elevator goes up. "So how long are we staying?" said Amy. "When I say we're ready to leave the fun is just about to begin sweetcakes" said Aria. "But what about Hanna we shouldn't keep her waiting" said Amy. "Hanna can take care of herself she's probably gonna be busy having phone sex with Caleb right about now" said Aria. "Yeah you may be right" said Amy. Amy then turns to Aria to passionately kiss her as Aria kiss her back and rub each other's backs. "(Laughs) Amy this can wait til we get a room" said Aria. "I just can't help but just want to kiss you" said Amy. "Awww Amy" said Aria. Amy and Aria continues to kiss each other while the elevator reaches the 3rd floor and because of Amy and Aria still kissing they are not noticing the elevator door is opening and then it reveals the two one of the most popular YouTubers who goes by the name of Logan and Chilly stands their waiting to get in the elevator and couldn't help but to notice Amy and Aria are still kissing. Logan clears his throat to get Amy and Aria's attention. "Oh hello didn't realize the door had opened" said Aria. "I can see that" said Logan. "This is a bit awkward" said Amy. "Way awkward" said Chilly. "Wait a second you two look familiar" said Aria. "I haven't seen you before in my life" said Logan. "Aren't you that dude that be doing those plushy videos that my brother keeps on talking about during dinner?" said Aria. "SuperMarioLogan your brother may be referring to and I'm him but my real name is Logan and this is my girlfriend Chilly who also has a YouTube channel SuperPeachLogan or was SuperPeachLogan til she changed it to Chilly when she decided to start her vlog videos" said Logan. "Ya'll can sub our channels if ya'll like" said Chilly. "We would but me and my friend are here to like relax and have fun and just want to spend time together" said Aria. "That's great me and Chilly were here just for a vacation and we did a little filming here for my channel and Chilly's vlog as well" said Logan. "That is interesting, oh let us get off the elevator you two got places to go" said Aria. Amy and Aria steps out of the elevator. "Thanks uh we didn't quite catch your name" said Logan. "My name is Aria and this is my new friend Amy we're pretty much here so I can help her cheer her up because her new husband left her" said Aria. "Oh my god why?" said Chilly. "Long story" said Aria. "Yeah we better head back home, come on Chilly" said Logan. "Nice meeting you two" said Aria. "Same to you two ladies" said Logan. Amy and Aria walks off to their room while Logan and Chilly goes into the elevator. "Hmm they seem to be pretty nice fans" said Logan. Logan presses the floor 1 button. "It is so obvious those two are dating" said Chilly. "I don't even care if they're not or are as long as I have you" said Logan. "Awww" said Chilly. The elevator door closes on them and the scene switches to Amy and Aria walking down the hallway to find their room. "Wow those are so lovely couples" said Amy. "Yeah they sure are" said Aria. "I never even heard of SuperMarioLogan, you watch his videos?" said Amy. "Nah not really I watched one video but my brother Mike Montgomery is a huge fan of his videos he won't stop talking about him" said Aria. "I see" said Amy. Amy and Aria continues walking until they made it to their hotel room 360. "Alright here is our room for the day" said Aria. Aria uses her key to unlock the door and they both entered the room and Amy closes the door behind them and then gets amazed on how awesome the room looks. "Wow this is great, a huge bed just for us" said Aria. "You're telling me" said Amy. "I haven't been in a hotel in ages" said Aria. "I haven't been in one since last night" said Amy. Aria wraps her arms around Amy. "Amy thank you for agreeing to do this with me" said Aria. "No problem I do believe me and you would make great friends" said Amy. "I promise I'll help you get back to your love ones once this is over" said Aria. Amy places her hands on Aria's face. "Thanks Aria and wow your face is so pretty and soft" said Amy. "I'm so attracted to you right now" said Aria. Amy lifts Aria's chin a bit to face her. "Let's just get this over with" said Amy. An R&B music starts playing in the background as Amy and Aria starts kissing each other and shortly starts kissing each other wildly while rubbing each other's backs until it gets to the point where Aria picks up Amy and carries her to the bed and lays her flat down on the bed still kissing while Aria then lays on top of Amy causing Aria's titties to make contact with Amy's titties as they smush and bounces together while Amy rubs on Aria's back as their kissing gets even more passionate and eventually Amy starts to rub Aria's butt and squeezes it as we see Amy's pointer finger on Aria's butt crack of her pants and Aria's soft moan is heard which leads her to take off Amy's shirt and then her bra to expose her titties as Amy's titties bounce and Amy then removes Aria's shirt and her bra exposing her titties as well including Aria's titties starts bouncing which leads Amy to squeeze both of Aria's titties and rubs them. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. Aria slides her shoes and her socks off allowing Amy to remove Aria's pants and underwear as Aria is fully naked while Amy lifts herself up a bit and removes her pants and her underwear and Amy is also fully naked and Aria then stares at Amy's titties. "Hmmm wooow" said Aria. "You like that Aria?" said Amy. Aria slowly rubs around Amy's titties. "Yes I can see why Adrian fell in love with you" said Aria. "Yes I do have nice tits and so do you and yeah I can also see why you're in love with me" said Amy. Aria squeezes and rubs Amy's titties nice and slowly. "To be honest Amy when I first laid eyes on you at Adrian's bar and at the time I was still dating Ezra I fell madly in love with you" said Aria. "You did?" said Amy. "Yes I did and I was really hoping that one day I get to have sex with you and I was really curious to know what your titties feels like and what your pussy taste like" said Aria. "You love me that much huh?" said Amy. "Oh and please don't get mad, but I was hoping your relationship with Adrian's wasn't gonna last and sadly it didn't which gives me the opportunity for me to be with you" said Aria. "Aww that's sweet" said Amy. "But I know its not gonna happen" said Aria. "I'm sorry Aria but its true I don't want to be in a relationship with you I meant that it's nothing personal it's just that me and Adrian we do have a connection but she hates me for marrying Ben" said Amy. Aria continues to squeeze Amy's titties. "Then again maybe you and Adrian are meant to be" said Aria. Amy places her hands on Aria's face. "Maybe so but I still want to confront Ben and see if he can take me back and if not I'll talk to Adrian" said Amy. "Alright you'll do that" said Aria. Amy places her hands on Aria's back and looks into her eyes. "Aria I want to continue our lovemaking making, please Aria" said Amy. Amy kisses Aria on her face. "Please Aria let's continue to have sex" said Amy. "Are you sure?" said Aria. "I'm sure you can do whatever you want with me I just want the pain to go away and forget all the bad decisions I made regarding with my girlfriend and my husband" said Amy. "That is one of the reason's why we're here babe" said Aria. And with that Amy and Aria goes back to kissing each other with passion and the music plays to the point where anyone could get a boner as Aria rubs her pussy against Amy's pussy rocking her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. The camera zooms closer to Aria and Amy's pussy as it is seen that they are scissoring each other as a bit of cum can be been sloshing each other and when the camera reverts Aria kisses Amy's titties and then starts kissing her stomach when she bends down to do so causing Aria to stick her butt up in the air allowing Amy to rub Aria's bare butt gently and Amy even uses her pointer to rub Aria between her butt cheeks up and down making Aria's butt to tingle. "Oh Amy" said Aria. The camera then zooms close to Amy's finger as we see her finger press down hard on Aria's butt and even her fingernail is scratching Aria's clean butt until it eventually gets to the point where Amy sticks her finger into Aria's anus and starts to fuck Aria's butt with her finger. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Aria. Suddenly the x-ray vision shows inside of Aria's butthole as we see Amy's finger jerking it up and down really fast and Aria's cum is seen below in the vaginal area. "OHHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHHHH" said Aria. Amy takes her finger out of Aria's butthole and then puts her finger in Aria's mouth as Aria sucks Amy's finger sucking the butt juice off of her finger.

Chapter 12: The Truth Hurts

Meanwhile in front of Ben's house Ben sits outside the front door on the front step until Lauren walks by and notices Ben sitting on the front step. "Ben?" said Lauren. Ben turns to Lauren. "Hey Lauren what's up" said Ben. "Nothing much just on my way to Madison's house" said Lauren. "That's good" said Ben. "It's been some time I seen you, aren't you going to go and vote?" said Lauren. "Nah not in the mood to vote right now" said Ben. "Shit me either I could care less who wins tonight" said Lauren. "I'm just not worrying about it that's all" said Ben. "So how's you and Amy?" said Lauren. "Sadly I'm done with her" said Ben. "It figures as much" said Lauren. "I mean how could she do this to me?" said Ben. "You got me" said Lauren. "I mean you date this chick for a few months when you think you really know her but this one takes the cake" said Ben. "So you end things with her did you?" said Lauren. "I kind of did I just left her because she hurts me so much" said Ben. "How so?" said Lauren. "Ok I had to go to coaching practice and I had stopped by at Amy's and we take a shower together real fast so we fooled around a bit until it was time to go and so when I got to the bus I had forgot my stopwatch and then I go back to Amy's for my stopwatch only to discover that Amy was letting Adrian getting down on her knees and started sucking Amy's pussy" said Ben. "Wow shoot" said Lauren. "So I left Amy alone and she followed me to practice and we had an explosive argument and it got to the point where I lost my fucking temper so I had to take it out on Adrian and made Amy break up with her and then I took Amy to Virginia and married her so she wouldn't cheat on me again but that didn't work Amy still has feelings for Adrian and it was so obvious that Amy is a lesbian" said Ben. Lauren sits next to Ben. "She didn't have to lie to us and you about it, Amy's my best friend and it felt like she decieved me" said Lauren. "You know Lauren something just occurred to me" said Ben. "What you mean?" said Lauren. "You're Amy's best friend right and if so you don't seem all that surprised that she cheated on me" said Ben. Lauren doesn't say anything and tries to change the subject but couldn't which makes her sighs deeply. "Holy shit you knew" said Ben. Lauren is speechless. "Didn't you?" said Ben. "I'm sorry Ben" said Lauren. "Goddamn it Lauren why didn't you tell me?" said Ben. "This was between you and Amy I didn't want to have you think we were interfering with your relationship" said Lauren. "Wait a second we, who is the we you're talking about?" said Ben. "Oh shoot" said Lauren. Just then Madison came along and happens to see Lauren and Ben talking. "Oh hey Lauren I was just on my way to see you and wondering what was the hold up" said Madison. "Madison you fucking knew too" said Ben. "What are you talking about?" said Madison. "Don't play dumb with me" said Ben. "Ben found out that Amy cheated on him" said Lauren. "Oh yeah she did" said Madison. "So you two were just gonna keep me in the dark" said Ben. "We're really sorry Ben but it was best of us to stay out of it since its between-" said Madison. "Me and Amy I know" said Ben. "It was best not to hear it from us anyway" said Lauren. "How long did ya'll knew?" said Ben. "Ben please" said Lauren. "How fucking long?" said Ben. "Since the day after you proposed to her and on that morning during school when she told us about the engagement party ya'll were throwing" said Lauren. "So it happened that night before I proposed to her when I noticed Adrian's lipstick on her lips when she lied to me about it" said Ben. "Damn this is some sick shit" said Madison. "How ya'll found out?" said Ben. "Ben its best not to worry about it the fact is you now know your wife's a lesbian" said Lauren. "Wait you married her?" said Madison. "How did ya'll find out?" said Ben. "You sure Ben?" said Lauren. "Yes" said Ben. "Ok after she told us about the engagement party we saw Adrian go into the women's bathroom and Amy went in there with her and they took a long time in there but we were suspecting something at that time so we asked Amy what the fuck and she claims that her and Adrian were in there taking a shit and then later at your house during the engagement party we caught Amy and Adrian head upstairs and we followed them" said Lauren. "Oh shoot I think that scene is familiar" said Ben. "Yeah Ben do you remember when you caught me and Madison fighting with Adrian and I told you that Adrian called Madison fat?" said Lauren. "Yeah" said Ben. "That wasn't true, what really happened was that we followed Amy and Adrian to your bathroom and we heard them kissing and they were moaning a little bit and our theory became true so we waited til Amy leaves the bathroom a bit and then we barged into the bathroom to confront Adrian and Adrian's all acting like we don't know what the fuck we're talking about and she was a bit in denial until it got to the point where she knew we were on to her and that is when I punched her as you caught us fighting" said Lauren. "And I completely fucking missed it" said Ben. "We're so sorry Ben" said Madison. "The bathroom was just above my head and I was downstairs and if only I was up there in a nick of time I would've caught them right there and then" said Ben. "We're actually glad you didn't caught them then your engagement party would be ruined" said Lauren. "So Amy was trying to fuck Adrian in my bathroom on our engagement party" said Ben. "The truth really hurts" said Madison. "That was just a low blow I confronted Amy about this and she totally snapped at us right in front of your house" said Lauren. "That's when she claimed that you called her fat" said Ben. "She get the lying shit from me, that lying bitch" said Lauren. "Anyway thanks for telling me all this" said Ben. "No problem you are a good guy" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison hugs Ben as he hugs them back. "So do you think Amy is fucking another woman or she got back with Adrian?" said Madison. "You know I could care less" said Ben. "Do you want to hang out with us to get your mind off of it" said Lauren. "Nah you two go ahead I'll just relax out here and suffer being single again" said Ben. "If you say so come on Madison let's go to my house and go pre-order that Nintendo Wii-U online" said Lauren. "Alright, take care Ben" said Madison. "Later Lauren and Madison" said Ben. Lauren and Madison walks off. "You know Lauren Ben could use a threesome" said Madison. "Hey Madison you know the friend code never fuck your best friend's ex it could bite you in the ass" said Lauren. "I learned my lesson last time" said Madison. "We almost stopped being friends because of it too" said Lauren. "I'll never make that mistake again" said Madison.

Chapter 13: Amy & Aria's Hotel Adventure Part II

Shortly back at the hotel at room 360 the R&B music resumes as it shows Aria laying flat on her stomach squeezing the pillow as it reveals that Aria has her butt sticking up in the air as Amy is behind her while she holds on to Aria's butt cheeks and starts sucking Aria's butthole. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHH" said Aria. While Amy is continuing to suck Aria's butthole loud slurping is heard so loud and it is also seen as Amy is licking around Aria's anus and when Amy sucked Aria's butt hard for the final time Aria eventually ejaculates out of her butt and the cum squirts all over Amy's mouth. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Aria. Aria turns around to looks at Amy as she is drooling cum out of her mouth. "Oh baby did that really just came out of my ass?" said Aria. Amy smiles yes as Aria gets up closer to Amy. "I just done the impossible" said Aria. Aria then kisses Amy on her lips and licks and drinks all the cum off of Amy's lips. "I'm surprise it taste like ice cream" said Aria. "More like ass cream" said Amy. Amy and Aria kissed. "(Laughs) My turn honey" said Aria. Aria turns Amy over and lays her flat on her back on the bed kissing each other with passion and starts to rub and squeeze Amy's titties. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Aria starts to rub her pussy on Amy's pussy and rocks her back and forth while squeezing Amy's titties. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Aria kisses Amy's neck and kisses and then licks her nipple for a brief second and goes down and sucks Amy's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH" said Amy. Aria sucks Amy's pussy so hard that there was a loud slurp while the camera focuses on Amy's titties as they constantly bounces up and down until Amy eventually cums all over Aria's mouth and she starts to drip cum. "Let me drink it baby" said Amy. Aria gets to Amy and they both share a passionate kiss while Amy licks and drinks all the cum off of Aria's face and then the kissing continues and the scene then changes outside of the hotel at the parking lot Hanna is still in her car waiting while she's on the phone with Caleb and she just got done having phone sex. "(Moans) Oh, oh Caleb you have no idea how much I want to be with you right now (Inaudible) yeah Aria and Amy are still up there having sex (Inaudible) yup for like 20 minutes (Inaudible) to be fair Aria always did had a thing for Amy while she was seeing Adrian as well as Aria dating Ezra (Inaudible) I could see Amy and Aria together but between you and me I don't think its gonna last (Inaudible) I think Amy still has the hots for Adrian and was meant to be together (Inaudible) I hope Aria handles this well and my god she is still up there fucking Amy her pussy must be loaded with secret sauce (Inaudible) (Sighs) ok I guess I'll go ahead and finger myself again" said Hanna. The scene switches back to the hotel at room 360 as this time it shows that Amy and Aria are no longer in bed but instead Aria is holding Amy as Aria is rubbing her pussy on Amy's pussy against the window up and down as Amy holds on to the glass window as she is enjoying the sex. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Amy then balance herself on the window and lifts her self up a bit while Aria holds Amy on her sides as Amy rubs her pussy up and down on Aria's chest to stomach basically titty fucking her as Aria's titties bounces each time that Amy rides up and down on Aria's chest to stomach and each time Amy goes down Aria would then hold on to Amy's thigh as Amy's butt stenches out a bit and the squeaking sounds on the window is heard when Amy is leaving ass prints on the window. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Amy almost loses her balance due to enjoying her lovemaking with Aria as she makes a really excitement shocked look on her face causes her to let go of the window and falls and holds on to Aria kissing her while they both goes back to scissoring each other. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHH" said Amy and Aria. Amy and Aria eventually cums all over each other and they both hold on to each other tight as Aria gets closer to Amy's ear. "(Whispers) I love you Amy" said Aria. "I love you too Aria" said Amy. Amy rubs Aria's face and then they kissed. "Listen I know this doesn't mean we're like a couple or anything and I still want to say that you are a sweet girl" said Aria. "So are you Aria I'm so sorry I doubted you earlier" said Amy. "That's fine baby but I know for a fact we would make good friends" said Aria. "Yes I would love to be friends with you we should hang out more often" said Amy. "Yeah we should" said Aria. Amy and Aria kissed. "We're just about ready to go we're gonna take a quick bath so you won't be smelling like sex when you meet Ben or Adrian" said Aria. "Ok thanks for doing this" said Amy. "No problem that's what friends are for" said Aria. Amy and Aria were kissing each other and the scene switches back to Hanna in her car outside finishing phone sex again with Caleb. "Wooo that went alot hotter than the first round (Inaudible) nope Aria is still up there fucking Amy (Inaudible) no shit its been 30 minutes already I swear Aria's got something in her pussy as if she didn't fuck her teacher enough (Inaudible) I think Aria really do wants to date Amy (Inaudible) alright fine I'll finger myself for like the third time" said Hanna. The scene then switches back to the hotel and this time in the bathroom as the sex mini game music from Huniepop starts to play in the background as it is seen that Amy and Aria are in the tub cleaning their bodies with soap as they rub and clean each other's titties and Aria sticks her butt in Amy's face as Amy rubs the soap on her tongue and then cleans Aria's buttcrack with her tongue and Aria does then same with Amy and they even cleaned each other's pussies and when the screen did a transition Amy and Aria were kissing each other after they were bathing each other and when they stopped kissing and makes the kissing sounds bubbles comes out of their mouths and became a form of a heart until it pops. "You know Aria we could bathe together next time if we want it's really fun better than bathing with a man" said Amy. "I bathe with girls plenty of times and there was a time that Ezra hated me for that" said Aria. "That's his loss then" said Amy. Aria laughs. "You smell pretty sexy" said Aria. "Thanks you do too" said Amy. "How bout we relax in bath for a few minutes and then we'll get going ok I think our time is almost up anyway" said Aria. "Yeah and besides don't want to keep Hanna waiting" said Amy. "She'll be fine hell she once waited for me for like 40 minutes when me and Ezra were fucking on his school desk" said Aria. Amy laughs and then decides to play with Aria by splashing her. "Oh I love your style girl but you gonna pay for that" said Aria. Aria splashes Amy back til they keep splashing each other and laugh with each other until it gets to the point where Amy and Aria starts kissing each other and rolls around in circle in the bath water as Amy and Aria goes underwater each time the roll around together laughing and kissing while splashing is heard and the scene slowly changes back to Hanna once again finishing phone sex with Caleb to kill time. "(Sighs) Ok I'm all worn out now and they've been up there for like forever I should go up there and see what's up" said Hanna. Before Hanna could get out she notices Amy and Aria are walking out of the hotel and coming towards Hanna's car. "Well never mind they are coming right now, alright Caleb I got to go I'll call you later bye I love you (Makes kissing sounds)" said Hanna. Hanna hangs up as Amy and Aria comes in Hanna's car by going to the back seat. "Alright Hanna it's settled we can take Amy back now" said Aria. "Jesus Christ girl what took ya'll so long?" said Hanna. "We were obviously up there fucking I would've asked you to join but nope" said Aria. "Um that's because I stopped chasing men and women or even think about having a threesome when I am concentrating with my own man" said Hanna. "But yeah Hanna Amy has the best pussy in the world no wonder why Adrian fell for her I mean it was the most wonderful day of my life" said Aria. "I don't think I need the details" said Hanna. "I really did have fun having sex with Aria and I think its official to say that I am indeed a lesbian or bisexual but regardless I love women" said Amy. "As long Amy is not confused she should be ashamed of her own sexuality" said Hanna. "Aria since its gonna be a long ride I wonder if-" said Amy. "Just make out with me until we get there said" said Aria. Amy and Aria starts kissing each other and lays on top of each other in the backseat leaving Hanna discouraged. "Oh here we go again" said Hanna. Hanna turns her car on backs up and drives away from the hotel.

Chapter 14: The Girls Club

Meanwhile near Emily's house Emily parks her car near her house and Adrian is with her sitting in the front seat. "Hey Emily are you sure Paige is gonna like me?" said Adrian. "You met her earlier at the voting place remember?" said Emily. "Yeah but an ex girlfriend visiting her ex and current girlfriend don't you think its awkward?" said Adrian. "No it isn't that awkward she's cool with you and she wants to meet you" said Emily. "Sounds pretty awkward to me" said Adrian. "Well was it awkward that you fucked me on your dining room table?" said Emily. "No and what's your point?" said Adrian. "My point is that you need to go out and get your mind off of Amy maybe she'll come around" said Emily. "You don't know that" said Adrian. "I do know have faith" said Emily. "I never came around when we broke up" said Adrian. "Eventually you came around back in my life" said Emily. "But we're no longer together" said Adrian. "This is why I want you to spend time with me and Paige just us girls and if you want to be a third wheel be my guest" said Emily. "I guess you're right and then again I would like to get to know your girlfriend" said Adrian. "That's what I want to hear, come on let's go" said Emily. Emily and Adrian gets out of the car and goes into her house. "Baby we're here" said Emily. "In the living room" said Paige. Emily and Adrian goes to the living room where Paige is sitting down on the couch watch TV and they greets her. "Hey baby I missed you" said Paige. "Honey I wasn't gone that long" said Emily. Paige gets up as Emily and Paige hugged and then starts kissing each other while Adrian stands there and watch Emily and Paige kiss in slow motion as the camera zooms so close to Emily and Paige's lips and while they're kissing in slow motion due to effects saliva and tongue licking can be seen and Adrian also gets wet from watching her former girlfriend kiss her current girlfriend and when the scene plays in normal speed Emily and Paige stops kissing letting Adrian feeling somewhat awkward. "Hmm wow that was some kiss all right" said Adrian. Emily and Paige laughs. "Yeah this girl can really kiss" said Emily. "So Adrian right, we met earlier when we voted" said Paige. "Yeah Paige I remember you, nice meeting you again" said Adrian. Adrian and Paige shake hands. "Who you voted for if you don't mind me asking?" said Paige. "Obama" said Adrian. "We voted for the same person too" said Paige. "Ok so now that we're all here I'm gonna let you two talk and get to know each other while I'll upstairs and change" said Emily. "Alright sweetheart can't wait to learn more about your ex" said Paige. When Emily turns around and walks towards the stairs Paige looks at Emily's butt as it jiggles each time she walks indicating that she is not wearing any underwear due to being ripped off by Adrian earlier when they had sex on the dining room table earlier. "Um honey?" said Paige. Emily stops and turns to Paige. "Yes baby?" said Emily. "Why aren't you wearing any underwear?" said Paige. Adrian gasps and gets shocked that she just remembered that she tore off Emily's underwear back at her house on the dining room table and finds a way to cover up for her but couldn't come up with a convincing story. "Honey are you talking about I am wearing my underwear" said Emily. "Turn around" said Paige. Emily turns around and Paige smacks Emily's butt making her butt jiggle like crazy which makes Emily refresh her memory and realizes that Adrian had tore off her underwear and left it at Adrian's house. "Oh damn I forgot to put my underwear on" said Emily. "How the hell did you do that?" said Paige. "In a rush had to come back to change my pants and underwear and forgot to put on my underwear woopsies" said Emily. "Baby you have to be careful next time some asshole out there could've raped you which is why I hate disgusting men" said Paige. "Yeah same here" said Emily. "You're important to me love and I can't lose you, ever" said Paige. "I'll be careful next time Paige now let me change and put on my underwear and let you and Adrian get to know each other alright" said Emily. "Ok" said Paige. Emily leaves the living room and goes upstairs to her room to change as Paige sits down on the couch and pats it offering Adrian to sit next to her. "Have a seat next to me Adrian" said Paige. Adrian sits next to Paige. "So hi I'm Adrian, Emily's former girlfriend" said Adrian. "(Laughs) I know you don't have to be shy about it" said Paige. "I kinda do when I talk to my ex's current lover" said Adrian. "So where you from?" said Paige. "California" said Adrian. "I'm from Rosewood" said Paige. "Is it far from here?" said Adrian. "Yeah it is" said Paige. "So Emily's been telling me about you" said Adrian. "Oh really what has she say about me?" said Paige. "That you're her everything and you are her life and she's lucky to have you" said Adrian. "Aww Emily's is so sweet I could die if anything bad happened to her" said Paige. "So where did you and Emily meet at?" said Adrian. "We met at Rosewood High School" said Paige. "Who was the first to notice" said Adrian. "I was" said Paige. "I see, so what happened when ya'll met" said Adrian. "It was during lunch hour and after I got my lunch food I was going to sit with my normal friends until I seen Emily sitting at the lunch table all along crying, so I go over to her and ask do she need some company and she says yes and I asked what was wrong and that was when she told me that you and her had recently broke up because her mom and dad was furious when they found out that Emily is a lesbian and was thinking about leaving her out in the streets at one point" said Paige. "I know about that part and yeah there were times when me and Emily claims that we broke up because of long distance but what really happened was her dad caught us fucking in her car because we thought her dad was asleep but he had to get something from the store real fast and caught us fucking in the driver's seat" said Adrian. "Emily was so heartbroken after that and I told her that she needs a friend" said Paige. "Not to mention that it was my first time and I wanted to be special for the both of us and Emily taught me everything about how to please women during sex" said Adrian. Adrian is getting close to crying. "And if I'm not mistaken what Emily told me instead of sending her to live on the streets her parents banned you from visiting her" said Paige. "Yeah they forced Emily to break up with me or she was gonna live on the streets, I couldn't let that happen to her" said Adrian. "So ya'll been went separate ways out of love huh?" said Paige. "Something like that" said Adrian. "Hate to say this but her parents knows about us and they're ok with Emily being gay all of the sudden" said Paige. "Now they fucking decide" said Adrian. "We were dating at the time anyway but then again her parents did the right thing for accepting their daughter from who they are" said Paige. "Which makes me wonder how Amy's parents are going to feel that when they learn that Amy is into girls now" said Adrian. "I hope she gets through with this" said Paige. "So how did you and Emily hooked up?" said Adrian. "Well while we were talking in the lunch room I had to cheer Emily up so I asked her do she want to hang out with me sometimes and she said yes so we went shopping together, went to a few movie theaters together and went on restaurants and all until she took me here and she asked me to be her woman and I said I would love too so we started kissing and we had sex for the first time and it was amazing" said Paige. "How often do you and Emily have sex?" said Adrian. "All the time basically like 24/7 hell even had sex early this morning before we went out and vote" said Paige. "Have you sucked Emily's pussy?" said Adrian. "Yeah she has and she sucked mine" said Paige. Adrian gets turned on from this reminding her of her sex life experience with Emily. "Why asking some details about our sex life?" said Paige. "Just curious" said Adrian. "Oh well are you still in love with Adrian?" said Paige. "I'm in love with someone else and I'm hoping she'll come back to me" said Adrian. "Do you still think about Emily?" said Paige. "Sometimes" said Adrian. "Are you thinking about having sex with her?" said Paige. Adrian pauses for a brief second. "Only when I remember the times when we had sex" said Adrian. "But are you having sex with Emily right now is what I'm really asking?" said Paige. Adrian is nervous. "How can you think that?" said Adrian. "I'm not thinking I'm only asking I want us to be sure that you have no feelings for her now that she's right me because I do want to trust you and I want you to be like a sister to me, so I want to know that whenever you and Emily are out alone like that little trip to Virginia to get Amy back from marrying Ben but ya'll failed to do so, did you had sex with Emily on that night?" said Paige. "Yes I had sex with her only in my mind" said Adrian. "Hmm ok" said Paige. Paige moves closer to Adrian. "If you really did have sex with Emily would you tell me?" said Paige. "Are you ok with it?" said Adrian. "That depends and if you did slept with Emily I could possibly lose your truth and I don't want my girlfriend having sex with people unless they get my approval" said Paige. "I don't know where you're getting at but me and Emily are no more so don't you worry" said Adrian. Paige smiles and rubs Emily's head with her finger. "Ok no hard feelings then I guess me and you will get along just fine" said Paige. Paige goes over and kisses Adrian on her lips and Adrian is stunned at this while Emily came downstairs to the living room and leans against the wall to watch Paige kiss Adrian and Emily smiles as Paige notices Emily is standing there and stops kissing Adrian. "It's so nice to see you two get along my lovely ladies" said Emily. "Oh Emily it's not what you think" said Adrian. "No it's ok she's only doing that to show appreciation of your newly friendship" said Emily. Emily then sits next to Adrian as Adrian sits between Emily and Paige. "I love the new look on you baby" said Paige. "Thanks and I did put my underwear one and couldn't help but to eavesdrop and you Adrian you want to know a bit more of me and Paige's sex life well we'll tell you later, right now how bout we watch a movie before we do some more fun stuff together" said Emily. "Sure" said Paige. "Let's watch All About E" said Emily. "Good choice it's on Netflix we just have to turn this damn app on" said Paige. Paige picks up the remote to turn Netflix on.

Chapter 15: Rejected

Later that Hanna is still driving as she is nearly there to Ben's house while Amy and Aria sits in the back seat kissing each other with passion while Hanna plays a love song on the car radio. "Are we getting close yet Amy?" said Hanna. "Just make a right and then another left" said Amy. Amy and Aria continues to kiss each other while Hanna is not even surprised. "Aria I cannot stop kissing you despite the fact I only see you as a friend" said Amy. "That's fine Amy just follow what your heart tells you while I do the same" said Aria. Amy places her hands on Aria's face. "The right woman will come along Aria I promise, you are a sexy girl and I still love you regardless" said Amy. "I love you too" said Aria. Amy and Aria starts kissing each other and rub each other's backs. "Oh get a room you two, oh wait ya'll already did never mind" said Hanna as she was being sarcastic about it. Amy and Aria continues kissing each other on their lips as Hanna continues to drive near Ben's house and when Amy notices that Hanna is close to Ben's house she stops kissing Aria and interrupts Hanna. "Oh Hanna you can drop me off here, I don't want Ben think I was fucking two chicks in here" said Amy. "Well you've fucked one of us" said Aria as she smiles and rubs Amy's face. "Certainly" said Hanna. Hanna pulls over. "Alright then here's your stop" said Hanna. "Ok thanks for the lift" said Amy. Amy was about to get out but Aria pulls her back. "Wait a second Amy" said Aria. "What is it?" said Amy. "When is the next time you're available?" said Aria. "Any day I'm always free" said Amy. "So I was wondering do you want to hang out with me sometimes?" said Aria. "I would love too" said Amy. "Can we text at least?" said Aria. "Sure let me give you my cell number" said Amy. "Ok I'll do the same" said Aria. Amy and Aria wrote down each other's cell numbers and hand it to each other. "Alright let me when you're free so we can hang out sometimes like we go to the movies to see the new Power Rangers reboot movie" said Aria. "Sure I'll love that" said Amy. "And Amy take care and good luck patching things up with Ben or Adrian" said Aria. "I will" said Amy. "Trying to get your lovers back isn't that easy as it seems and if only you tell Ezra this there is no way I'm taking him back for what he did to me" said Aria. "Yeah that asshole" said Amy. "But regardless be safe out there and I love you Amy" said Aria. "I love you too Aria" said Amy. Amy and Aria were kissing each other and there were a brief moan and when they stopped kissing saliva drools out their mouths and looked each other for a brief second and the even swallowed back their saliva. "I really want to see you again Aria" said Amy. "Me too and next time we'll do some kinky stuff together" said Aria. "I'll think about it and can't promise that" said Amy. "That's fine as long as you hang out with me" said Aria. "Do you want to kiss me again, one last time?" said Amy. "Sure" said Aria. Amy and Aria starts kissing each other and stops for a brief second to stare at each other. "You are such a great kisser" said Amy. "So are you" said Aria. Amy and Aria starts kissing each other again and this time with tongues and Hanna is even wondering are they gonna stop anytime soon until they eventually stops kissing and bunch of saliva drools out their mouths. "Ok I think you shall get going" said Aria. "Yeah I'll should I'll call you later or you can call me when you're feeling lonely" said Amy. "Ok I'll call you" said Aria. "Bye I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Aria. Amy and Aria kissed and Amy gets out of the car and grabs her suitcase and walks off as Aria climbs to the front seat to sit next to Hanna and she drives off. "WOOO jeez girl I thought that shit never ends I had to listen to ya'll kissing sounds for like a hour and ya'll were like just one more kiss and then ya'll keep kissing like ya'll really didn't want to leave each other" said Hanna. "(Sighs Happily) What can I say Hanna, I'm in love with her" said Aria. "Yeah I see that but what are you going to do if Amy hooks up back with Ben or Adrian prevent their wedding?" said Hanna. "That never works all I can say is, I hope it doesn't work out for them" said Aria. "Yeah true I guess it's the only option" said Hanna. "Having sex with Amy was so much fun than I ever imagine better than having sex with a teacher" said Aria. "Sometimes fun things must come to an end" said Hanna. "Ain't that the truth" said Aria. "Don't worry my sweet Aria you'll find your dream woman one day" said Hanna. "I know I will and I know for a fact that deep down inside Amy's in love with me but she's only following her heart to be with someone who she's meant to be with while I should do the same" said Aria. "Now you're talking, alright what do you say we go to GameStop and pre-order that Nintendo Wii-U huh?" said Hanna. "Yeah let's go" said Aria. Hanna drives her way to GameStop and the scene changes to Amy eventually makes it to Ben's house and goes to his front door and knocks on the door. "I'm coming" said Ben. Ben opens the door for Amy and is not too happy to see her. "Hey Ben" said Amy. "What the hell are you doing here?" said Ben. "Just visiting my husband and wonders why my husband left is wife at the hotel in her bed butt ass naked" said Amy. "How did you get here?" said Ben. "I had a ride with me new two friends" said Amy. "Where they women?" said Ben. "What difference does that make Ben?" said Amy. "There is a difference Amy and you are not fooling anyone" said Ben. "What are you talking about?" said Amy. "You know what the fuck I'm talking about Amy or should I say lesbian" said Ben. "Ben I don't know what you're getting at but you forgave me and you married me" said Amy. "And I fucking regret it because you still have feelings for Adrian and you didn't really break it off with her" said Ben. "Yeah I did you were there when I broke it off with her" said Amy. "Bullshit Amy I saw that you kept Adrian's naked picture and I read your text message and you had Adrian and her ex-girlfriend following us so they can take you away from me and her ex was gonna beat me up" said Ben. "Ben that is federal offense that you're going through my messages" said Amy. "You're my wife and I have every right to do so" said Ben. "It's still a crime and besides I never wanted to marry you but we're married now so I was wondering if you let me stay to live with you" said Amy. "You know Amy its cool you love Adrian and all and it's cool you like going behind my back and suck Adrian's pussy but then again Adrian can't do a goddamn thing to me, cause I have you in my protection now" said Ben. "You really mean that?" said Amy. "Yes now that you're here, let's put all this behind us and forget this has ever happened and we'll schedule another honeymoon to make up for it" said Ben. Amy smiles and puts down her suitcase. "That'd be great" said Amy. "Come here" said Ben. Amy and Ben hugs for a brief second until they looked into each other's eyes and learns towards each other to kiss and when the camera zooms close to their lips Ben and Amy's lips were just about to meet and Ben gets so angry that he backs away from kissing her and pushes her to the ground. "You fucking naive lesbian bitch whore" said Ben. "OW Ben what the fuck" said Amy. "You think I'm a fucking idiot this time, you think I'd let your white lesbian ass back in my motherfucking house?" said Ben. Amy gets back up on her feet. "Look Ben if you want to fight me I'm not in the mood ok things like that just happened" said Amy. "It doesn't just fucking happened you stupid fucking bitch" said Ben. Ben angrily picks up Amy's suitcase and threw it at her face knocking her back on the ground. "UHHH" said Amy. The suitcase falls on Amy causing her clothes and wedding dress to fell out. "OWW Ben that shit hurts" said Amy. "Good I hope it does hurts all of eternity" said Ben. "Ben please" said Amy. "Why the fuck did I even marry you, did I ever thought I was gonna prevent you from cheating on me?" said Ben. "Ben I fucking told you on the way to the wedding" said Amy. "Fuck you Amy, shut your bitch ass up you lesbian licking whore" said Ben. Ben kicks the door out of anger. "You know what's really fucked up your best friends Lauren and Madison even knew about this and I'm sure as hell you knew you were aware of this as well and I'm surly wasn't" said Ben. "Ben I'm sorry" said Amy. "Sorry doesn't change a damn thing does it, and you even tried to fuck Adrian during our engagement party in my bathroom" said Ben. Amy looks completely shocked. "Yeah Lauren and Madison told me and heard ya'll kissing in my bathroom, they should've told me about this but at least they prevent ya'll from fucking on our engagement party" said Ben. "Fuck you Ben I tried to do the right thing and I was really hoping you'd really put this behind" said Amy. "Well I'm not because I already made my fucking decision and I am divorcing your ass" said Ben. "What?" said Amy. "That's right I've already got off the phone and made an appointment and your ass better show up but if not that's fine I'm just gonna look for you and make you sign the papers" said Ben. "That's fine I'm getting sick and tired of you abusing me anyways" said Amy. "Good so I am divorcing you and that is final so why don't you do me a favor and just get the fuck out of my sight and go see Adrian and go suck her fucking pussy for all I care" said Ben. Amy gets back up on her feet. "Fine I'll do just that and I've made my decision on who I want to be with at least she treats me right" said Amy. "The bitch who took your ex and you're still fucking her how typical, you know I'm just done with you just fucking leave and get out of my sight" said Ben. Ben slams the door and heads upstairs leaving Amy outside and it is pretty clear that Amy indeed wants her relationship with Adrian to be official and now she wants to follow on what her heart tells her who should she be with. "Adrian, I hope you forgive me for marrying the prick and with that I want you Adrian, I want you in my life now" said Amy. Amy leaves her clothes behind and goes off to look for Adrian.

Chapter 16: Dance Girls Dance

Now it's evening getting close to Election night as the scene switches to Emily's house and at the living room Adrian Emily and Paige just got done watching All About E on Netflix. "Ahh that was a great movie" said Paige. "It's my favorite lesbian movie yet" said Emily. "That lesbian sex scene was hot and steamy MMM MMM MMMMM" said Adrian. "E and that white chick was meant to be together" said Paige. "Just like me and Amy" said Adrian. "What?" said Paige. "Oh nothing just forget I said anything" said Adrian. Emily stretches her arms. "You know what I feel like dancing, how bout you baby?" said Emily. "Hell yeah I love our dancing girl can't wait to show me what you working with" said Paige. "Adrian you want to dance with us?" said Emily. "I'll just sit back and watch you two dance" said Adrian. "Oh come on Adrian, it's gonna be hot dancing with us and you won't regret" said Paige. "You two have fun" said Adrian. "Don't worry baby I know something that'll change her mind" said Emily. Emily gets up out of her couch and turns on her radio and it plays a hip hop Jamaican music. "Oh yeah this is my jam" said Emily. The next thing we'd expect that not only Emily starts dancing around and then starts twerking which catches Adrian by surprise. "You didn't think I still got it in me do you Adrian" said Emily. The camera zooms on Emily's butt as she is shaking her butt round and round in slow motion as her lower back is exposed. "Care to join me baby" said Emily. "Count me in sweetheart" said Paige. Paige gets up and goes next to Emily and starts twerking with her while Adrian watches and then Emily and Paige squats down and twerk their butts back and forth nice and slow as their butts are jiggling each time they twerk and Adrian starts to get a little wet while staring at Emily's butt as Emily's pants slightly falls off a bit almost exposing her butt as Emily pulls her pants back up as Paige done the same and eventually Emily and Paige shake their butts from side to side to the ground and gets back up as Paige rubs Emily's butt. "Come on Adrian come twerk with us" said Paige. "(Laughs) I'm fine I just can't twerk" said Adrian. "Please Emily come on we're all girls in this peace it's not like those perverted men are going to peek in our window and masturbate to us or anything like that" said Emily. "It's not just that" said Adrian. "What are you scared?" said Paige. "No I'm not" said Adrian. "Aww Emily I'm afraid your ex is a chicken" said Paige. "No I just can't twerk" said Adrian. Emily goes over to Adrian and twerks in her face which really gets Adrian's attention. "Are you scared now?" said Emily. Adrian watches Emily's butt shaking at her face as Adrian places her hands on Emily's butt as she twerks and squeezes while Paige looks back and smiles. "I think its working" said Paige. "You like my ass don't you Adrian?" said Emily. "Ok, ok I'll twerk with you guys, no more begging" said Adrian. Adrian kisses Emily's butt. "YAAAY then what are you waiting for come twerk with us and show us your cute ass" said Emily. Emily takes Adrian's hand and takes her to the dance floor with her and Paige who starts resuming to twerk right away and as for Adrian she just dances around by hoping her body up and down like she's a noob. "I don't think I'm good at this" said Adrian. "You can do it" said Paige. "Come on twerk that ass we want to see that booty shaking" said Emily. "Alright here goes nothing" said Adrian. Adrian squats down a bit and starts twerking and Adrian's twerking is alot hotter than Emily and Paige which caught them surprise. "Go Ade, do Ade, It's your birthday, it's your birthday" said Emily. In slow motion Adrian shakes her butt round and round as we see her butt jiggles and eventually it goes back to normal speed. "Wow who knew your ex can really twerk when she claims she couldn't" said Paige. Adrian shakes her butt until her lower back is exposed. "And she has a nice ass" said Paige. "I told you" said Emily. "This is fun let's get this party going" said Adrian. "Now you're talking" said Emily. Paige places her hands on Adrian's butt while Adrian places her hands on Emily's butt and the trio starts twerking away just like that as Adrian taps Emily's butt. "I haven't twerked in so long" said Adrian. "Only when we were together" said Emily. "Its so fun hanging out with you guys" said Adrian. Moments passed as the the radio is already turned off after the girls finished dancing. "You know what Paige I could use a shower" said Emily. "Yeah me too" said Paige. "Care to join love?" said Emily. "Yes baby I'll always join you" said Paige. "I enjoyed hanging out with you guys and we should do this again one day while I'll be heading out" said Adrian. "Wait Adrian" said Emily. "Would you like to join us in the shower Adrian?" said Paige. "Um I thought only you two can like bath together I mean I was just about to go and all" said Adrian. "Adrian Paige is ok with it we would like you to join us in the shower and we can bathe together" said Emily. "Can we also massage after we bathe?" said Adrian. "If you like we'll see" said Emily. "There's nothing wrong with you showering with your ex and her current girlfriend it's only out of friendship and I know there's nothing going on between you and Adrian all that's old news now and I really want you to be like a sister to me like I never had, well which is actually true I'm the only child but anyway due to the fact you knew Emily before I did and taught her how to love and respect you're still family to us Adrian so don't think spending time with us is gonna affect our relationship because it won't I'm giving you permission to do anything you want with my girlfriend as long as you're around me" said Paige. "Understand, like there's nothing wrong with me massaging my mom while we're naked rubbing each other's tits" said Adrian. "Yeah it does feels a bit awkward at first but you'll get the hang of it" said Paige. "Me and my mom have a close relationship that's all, and yeah between us 3 me and my mom accidentally came inside of each other during massage" said Adrian. "Oh I hate when that happens" said Paige. "And my dad walked in on us and he thought we were fucking" said Adrian. Emily and Paige laughs. "It happens to the best of us" said Paige. "Come on let's shower and let's us 3 get naked" said Emily. "YAAAY" said Paige. "Yeah let's get naked" said Adrian. Emily and Paige takes Adrian's hands and escorts her upstairs to the bathroom and the scene changes to Adrian's house as Amy eventually makes it to Adrian's house and takes a deep breathe and goes to the front door and knocks on the door. "Adrian are you home" said Amy. Amy knocks on the door again. "Adrian?" said Amy. There was no one home. "Ok I'll try her cell" said Amy. Amy walks away from Adrian's house and calls her cell.

Chapter 17: Three Girls One Shower

The scene switches to Emily's room as the shower is heard and we see Adrian Emily and Paige's clothes lying on Emily's bed and also Adrian's cell phone rings in her pocket but isn't there to answer it while the scene switches to the bathroom and in the shower Adrian Emily and Paige are naked taking a clean shower when a R&B music plays in background as the 3 girls are already covered with bath soap while Adrian is standing between Emily and Paige as Paige picks up shampoo and squirts it on her hands while Emily lifts up Adrian's arms rubbing her arms up and down as she is really wiping the suds on her arms while Paige places her hands on Adrian's titties and starts to rub her titties with shampoo and even squeezes Adrian's titties causing her to soft moan as Paige gives Emily the shampoo and pours it all over her titties as Emily rubs her titties up and down on Adrian's back cleaning her back with her titties covered with shampoo. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. Paige rubs Adrian's hair with shampoo. "You like that Adrian, isn't it fun when we all share the same shower?" said Paige. "Yes I love it" said Adrian. Just then Emily starts to squeeze Adrian's titties from behind and Adrian is like whimpering and moaning which really turns her on which made Adrian places her hands on Paige's titties and rubs them circle squeezing them in the process and then Adrian sucks on Paige's left titty which made Emily smiles that Adrian is enjoying their shower time. "Honey she's really into this" said Emily. "Yeah it looks like she's really have a good time" said Paige. Adrian continues to suck and lick Paige's titty while Emily bends down and puts more soap on her hands and rubs Adrian's butt with it to clean it and even uses a wash rag to clean Adrian's pussy which turns Adrian on even more as she picks up Paige and places her hands on her butt and squeezes which caught Emily by surprise so she gets up and hold Adrian from behind. "Our shower time is almost over so while I still clean you down you can do whatever you want with my girlfriend" said Emily. "You two are lucky to have each other and you Paige I want you to be my sister" said Adrian. "Go get her lover girl" said Emily. Emily licks Adrian's ear and kisses her face. "Oh open your mouth and be sure not to swallow it" said Emily. Adrian opens her mouth and allows Emily to squirt shampoo in her tongue. "Now give it to me" said Paige. Adrian lifts Paige up a bit and puts her mouth on Paige's pussy and uses her tongue with shampoo on it to clean her pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Paige. Paige's titties starts bouncing like crazy while she is getting her pussy cleaned while Emily squeezes Adrian's titties in the process and suddenly the scene changes to Emily's room where Adrian Emily and Paige are starting to have threesome on Emily's bed naked as we see Adrian and Paige kissing each other with passion while Emily sits behind Adrian and squeezes her titties from behind and Adrian turns around to kiss Emily while Emily squeezes Paige's titties and then Emily kisses Paige allowing Adrian to kiss Emily and Paige on the side of their lips while they still kissing until it gets to the point where Paige leans forward and lays on top of Adrian as Emily is on the bottom as we see Paige's titties makes contact on Adrian's titties while Paige places her hands on Adrian's face. "We hope you're having fun Adrian, you are always welcome here to sleep with us" said Paige. Emily slowly rubs Adrian's titties. "Whenever you're feeling lonely contact us and we'll schedule a threesome" said Emily. "I could ask you the same" said Adrian. "But it's up to Paige thou she calls the shot" said Emily. Paige looks deeply into Adrian's eyes. "You want us to show you how I really turn on your ex girlfriend?" said Paige. "Do as you like sis" said Adrian. Adrian places her hands on Paige's face and passionately kisses her on her lips and their lovemaking continues as Paige rubs her pussy and on Emily and Adrian's pussy fucking them both. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian Emily and Paige. The scene makes a transition as Paige is sucking Adrian's pussy while Paige squeezes Adrian's titties as Adrian and Emily are busy kissing each other and their tongues are in action and even slurping sounds are heard and another transition shows that this time Paige is still sucking Adrian's pussy while Adrian is sucking Emily's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Emily. Eventually the 3 girls came on each other and are covered with each other's cum and they laughed at each other. "Let's keep going I am loving this" said Adrian. Emily and Paige looks at each other. "Yeah let's give it another go love" said Emily. Emily and Paige kissed each other and goes back to having sex with Adrian altogether and the scene switches outside as an old man and an old lady walks by Emily's house and hearing the 3 girls moaning with pleasure. "(From Distant) OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHH" said Adrian Emily and Paige from Emily's bedroom. "Now that's something you don't hear everyday" said Old Man. "Leave them be those girls are happily in love" said Old Lady. Old Man and Old Lady walks off and the scene changes back to Emily's room and this time they are not seen in bed but instead Adrian Emily and Paige are on the floor still naked kissing all over each other and continues their lovemaking on the floor.

Chapter 18: This Is A Sneaking Mission

Meanwhile Election night is near as the scene switches to the helicopter that Angela Spencer and Greg are flying on as Mike is the one being the pilot. "Are you sure you're going the right way?" said Spencer. "Yup we've already made it to New York Harbor Bay according to the radar and the Big Shell should be near in a few moments" said Mike. "Alright Angela so how do we handle this?" said Spencer. "Here's how its gonna go down Greg and I are will be monitoring your movements by radar so you'll go down there alone to sneak in and have you locate Ocelot because if we all infiltrate things could go so wrong in different ways, so anyway once you enter Big Shell locate Shell 1 and try and find out how to get down to Arsenal Gear and you call me and then me and Greg will meet you down there at Arsenal Gear so we can all apprehend Ocelot and destroy Arsenal Gear along with Big Shell with it" said Angela. "This seem like a solo stealth mission but I'm down" said Spencer. "Glad to hear that and be careful Big Shell is heavenly guarded by Mercenary soldiers and if they spot you they shoot you dead and if the do spot you kill them" said Angela. "I already brought my gun with me just in case" said Spencer. "Good because God only knows what else plans that Ocelot could do to prevent Obama from being President again" said Angela. "What about Mitt Romney?" said Greg. "Sources say he left town and went into hiding until Election Night is over since we're on to him if Ocelot gives him up" said Mike. "Which is why Ocelot is our main target for now, so Spencer when we drop you off at Big Shell you locate Arsenal Gear and give me a alright" said Angela. "Will do Angela" said Spencer. "Good girl" said Angela. Angela hugs Spencer and Spencer hugs her back. "Oh I love you, you're always my favorite partner" said Angela. "Hey what about me?" said Greg. "Or me?" said Mike. "Ya'll too, but Spencer is also one of my favorite workers" said Angela. "And you will always be my favorite boss" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer still hugs as Angela rubs Spencer's back. "You just don't want to let go do you?" said Spencer. Angela stops hugging Spencer. "Oh sorry my bad" said Angela. "I miss it when you did it to me" said Greg. "Of course you would Greg" said Mike. "How about after this whole thing blows over when we capture Ocelot how about me and you go to Old Country Buffet just the two of us" said Angela. "As long we're going there as professionals and discuss about crimes and how we gonna solve it and all that jazz sure I'm down" said Spencer. "Just let me know when" said Angela. "Ok" said Spencer. "Angela Spencer it looks like we arrived" said Mike. Spencer and Angela looks down from the helicopter and sees Big Shell. "Would you like at that" said Angela. "So that's Big Shell, it looks like one of those hexagons" said Spencer. "Ocelot must be really obsessed science" said Angela. Spencer then notices a shadowy figure in the water. "What the hell is that thing in the water?" said Spencer. "That must be Arsenal Gear where he houses those Metal Gear Rays" said Angela. "I see, so how do I get aboard?" said Spencer. "Call me if you need any help and I'll call you to give you some heads up and for now we're going to drop you off at Strut A this may be a long walk but going straight to Shell 1 will be a risk of getting spotted so all you have to do is once you board Struct A sneak into Strut F by taking the FA Connecting Bridge and then you should get to Strut F and then get to the EF Connecting Bridge and on the left should be Shell 1 and when you get to Shell 1 go to B1 and near the computer lab should be a door that leads to Arsenal Gear" said Angela. "Do I need any pass codes to break down that door?" said Spencer. "Hmm not that I know of but you'll have to find a way when you get there" said Angela. Mike flies the helicopter over Strut A and Angela drops the rope so Spencer can climb down. "Alright Spencer here's your stop and call me if you need any questions my number is-" said Angela. "Angela I know your number thanks" said Spencer. "Oh that's right personal habit, but anyway we must capture Ocelot or kill him if we have to so be careful down there and may the power of the force protect you" said Angela. "You too Angie" said Spencer. Spencer and Angela hugs and Spencer holds on the rope and repels down and lands on top of Strut A where there's like pigeon poop over the floor. "Eww nasty" said Spencer. Angela brings the rope back up as Mike flies off leaving Spencer alone. "Ok Spence you are a big girl on a important case nothing can go wrong right" said Spencer. Spencer walks to the open gate and walks to it noticing the stairs and walks down as she is inside of Strut A the Pump Room and notices this one guard on patrol. "Oh shit" said Spencer. Guard takes out his walkie talkie to report his status. "Nothing here" said Guard. Guard walks off as Spencer manage to sneak passed him undetected and goes to the door on the right which leads her to the FA Connecting Bridge where she sidles on the wall before she heard some flying sounds and she she stuck her head out to see what it was she notice them flying cyphers with surveillance cameras. "What the fuck are those Inspector Gadget shit?" said Spencer. Spencer's cell phone rings and she answers it. "Hello" said Spencer. "Spencer watch your back that's a cypher a type of UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle) if it spots you, it will alert enemy personnel so be extremely caution but if you have to you can just shoot those fuckers down and those motherfuckers won't even know what hit them but some of those UAV's may be armed so be careful" said Angela. "Copy that" said Spencer. Spencer hangs up. "This shouldn't be a problem" said Spencer. Spencer takes out her gun and walks outside and sees 3 cyphers and she shot them down in one shot. "That takes care of them" said Spencer. Spencer crosses the bridge and makes her way into Strut F and hid beside a wall when another guard was patrolling. "Nothing here" said Guard. Guard walks back to where he came and turns left as Spencer sneaks behind him and turns right this time and follows the path to the hallway and manage to sneak pass that guard and even the guard down at the lower area doesn't notice Spencer at all as she made it to the door that leads to the EF Connecting Bridge so Spencer peeks out and looks to her left to notice Shell 1 and then sees a guard walking up the stairs of Strut E. "Goddamn it got to take him out" said Spencer. Spencer points her gun at the guard and shot him in the head as he falls off the rail and fell into the water. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Guard. As soon as the water splashing is heard the guard dies and 3 more cyphers came out of nowhere but doesn't detect Spencer so she flips out of cover and in slow motion she shoots all 3 cyphers and watch them explode into pieces and when the scene resumes to normal she landed both on her feel posing in a sexy way to show and then calls Angela on her cell phone. "Hey Angela I found Shell 1" said Spencer. "Good girl Spencer that didn't take that long" said Angela. "It surly didn't I am a pro at this" said Spencer. "And this is why you're my favorite" said Angela. "I'm going in now" said Spencer. Spencer hangs up and walks on the connecting bridge and turns left to cross the bridge that leads into Shell 1 and the moment she steps on a bridge tile the tile starts to shake and the Tower music from Shantae Half Genie Hero starts playing in the background when Spencer realizes the pieces of the bridge are falling off. "Holy fuck" said Spencer. Spencer then takes off running as each bridge tiles falls each time she runs over them as Spencer runs and pants for her life and on the life tile in front of her the tile had fell over before she could run over it causing Spencer to jump over the tile in slow motion and when the scene resumes to normal she landed safely to the entrance of Shell 1 and quickly calls Angela on her cell phone. "Hello Spencer what's your status?" said Angela. "The connecting bridge near Shell 1 wasn't that sturdy" said Spencer. "They must've done this shit to keep away from intruders" said Angela. "Well Ocelot's plan didn't work out as much, this is some Indiana Jones shit right there" said Spencer. "Except you weren't being chased by a boulder" said Angela. "Yeah true looks like I'm heading in now" said Spencer. Spencer hangs up and goes inside Shell 1.

Chapter 19: Election Night

It is nighttime and at Emily's House and in her room Adrian Emily and Paige are sleeping on her bed naked after their threesome was over a few hours until Adrian's cell phone chimes which woke up Adrian as she reaches for her pants and takes her cell phone out of her pocket and sees that she received a missed call from Amy and also a text message from Amy and when Adrian reads it Amy's message said that she wants to talk Adrian in the morning which makes Adrian happy that she finally heard from Amy and she didn't want to call Amy while she's still at Emily's house especially when she just fucked Emily and Paige so she gets out of bed and Emily wakes up to catch Adrian putting on her underwear just to stare at her ass and Adrian then puts all her clothes back on not noticing Emily is awake as she sneaks out fearing she may wake up Emily and Paige and moments sooner Adrian went downstairs and is about to go out the front door until Emily calls her. "Adrian?" said Emily. Adrian turns around to look and sees Emily coming downstairs with clothes on to approach her. "Oh Emily I thought you were sleeping" said Adrian. "I was til your sexy butt woke me up" said Emily. "Oh I am terribly sorry I was really quiet I swear" said Adrian. "No I meant your behind when you were getting changed" said Emily. "(Laughs) So you were staring at my ass were you?" said Adrian. "Just like old times especially when we snuck and showered together" said Emily. "Yeah good thing your mom finally got used to your sexuality" said Adrian. "Yeah me too cause I'm sick of hiding" said Emily. "I know that feeling" said Adrian. "So we're you sneaking off too?" said Emily. "Oh I am just going to go home just to clear my head" said Adrian. "So did you had fun fucking us?" said Emily. "Yes I did" said Adrian. "My girlfriend is great in bed isn't she?" said Emily. "You taught her well" said Adrian. "I did" said Emily. "Paige's tits feels alot better than mines" said Adrian. "Hmm I don't know about that but as long as you had fun in my room that's all it matters" said Emily. "Yeah that's true" said Adrian. "Now listen you are always welcome here and fuck us and even spend the night with us and don't get too awkward or cringey if you watch me kiss Paige or even have sex with her you are always welcome to join" said Emily. "Thanks we should do it again soon if I'm bored" said Adrian. "Call me and let us know alright" said Emily. "Ok, oh Emily Amy tried to call me while I was in the shower with you and Paige how am I suppose to tell her that I was sleeping with you and Paige?" said Adrian. "I'm sure she'll understand both of ya'll went separate ways Amy had sex with Ben and you had sex with me and Paige" said Emily. "But I slept with 2 women and Amy slept with 1 dude" said Adrian. Adrian is unaware that Amy had sex with Aria earlier on so technically Amy and Adrian are somewhat even when it comes to going separate ways. "Adrian don't let that worry you ok I'm sure Amy still have feelings for you" said Emily. "She wants to talk to me in the morning" said Adrian. "That's great news so you should go home and rest and go get your girl" said Emily. "Thanks you've been an awesome friend" said Adrian. "If you and Amy get back together I was wondering if me and Paige could have like a gang bang night?" said Emily. "As in you and Paige want to fuck me and Amy in the same bed like I did with you and Paige?" said Adrian. Emily smiles and nods her head yes. "I'll have to ask Amy and I can't promise this gang bang night is gonna happen" said Adrian. "That's fine I just want to be fair with you since you are my bestie and thanks for loving and caring for me" said Emily. "Thank you too Emily" said Adrian. Adrian and Emily were kissing each other and hugs. "Now go get your girl make me proud alright" said Emily. "And have fun fucking Paige when I leave ok" said Adrian. "I will" said Emily. Adrian and Emily starts kissing each other with tongues this time and rubbing their backs and stops kissing. "Ok I have to get going take care I'll call you later" said Adrian. "Cya let me know how it went" said Emily. "Bye" said Adrian. Adrian leaves Emily's house as Emily smiles happily having faith in Adrian that's she'll get Amy back and then goes back upstairs to her room as the scene changes to Amy's house in the living room as George Anne and Ashley are sitting on the couch watching the voting results between Obama and Romney. "And so the voting results are still rolling in as Obama is in the lead with the score 20-0 and needs 270 to become President again" said News. "Well we're going to be here all night long" said Ashley. "Surely" said Anne. "Yeah that's Election Night for ya'll and we agreed we stick as a family until whoever wins tonight" said George. "Shit I really hate to see what happens when Mitt Romney wins, payback might be a bitch" said Ashley. "He's not gonna win tonight sweetie don't you worry we all voted for Obama and that's what matters" said Anne. "And let this economy be whole again and let the Obamacare live" said George. "Well would you look at that Romney scored some points for once" said Anne. The score is Obama still leading 20-3. "That don't shit as you said Romney is going down" said George. "I hope so" said Ashley. And with that a few hours passed the voting results are in and its about to announce the winner. "Alright the voting results are in and here I declare the winner of being the President is President Obama as he will run for President again for the next 4 years with the score Obama 270 and Romney 3 so Mitt Romney will be going home as we welcome President Obama back to the White House and he is going to finish what he started" said Announcer. George Anne and Ashley jumped out of their couch and cheers. "YAAAAAAY 4 more years" said George Anne and Ashley. "See I told you Romney was going down and you were all worried" said Anne. "I was not" said Ashley. "Hey it doesn't matter, what matters is we did baby we fucking did it" said George. Anne squeals as they all jumped for joy until they notice Obama is going on stand to make his speech. "Wait, wait, wait, there he goes SHH, SHH, SHH" said Anne. "Ladies and Gentlemen I am glad you all came down here and watching this at home and watch me kick Romney's ass and I told ya'll he couldn't be trusted now I can say that now that I am being President again for the next 4 years and I am really excited for it and I want to thank you all for getting me back in the White House and so I will make 2013 a great year when my next terms starts and when that does I'm gonna finish what I've started, that'll be all" said Obama. Obama walks off stage as the audience cheers for him as well as George Anne and Ashley. "He sounds so beautiful" said Ashley as she's crying with joy. "I'm so gonna have to hashtag this on Facebook" said Anne. "I'ma go tweet that shit" said Ashley. "I ought to celebrate with my brand new beer" said George. "Of course" said Anne. Before George could get his beer the telephone rings. "You guys do that I'm going to get the phone" said George. George goes over to the phone and answers it. "Hello this is the Jurgens Residence" said George. "Hey George it's me Leo" said Leo. "Oh hey Leo quite the timing huh" said George. "So have you heard?" said Leo. "Well you're a little late in the party but yes I heard Obama just won to be President again" said George. "Yeah that people are outside of my house yelling his name but that wasn't the reason why I'm calling thou" said Leo. "What you mean, you didn't really call just to like to celebrate?" said George. "No sadly I'm just wondering is Amy home with you?" said Leo. "Uh no isn't she with you and Ben?" said George. "No she isn't" said Leo. "She isn't there then where?" said George. "So you really haven't heard" said Leo. "Heard what?" said George. "I don't know how to explain this especially after Obama just won and it would be something if I said something to destroy your hype and all" said Leo. "Leo just tell me what happened?" said George. "Last night Amy and Ben got married" said Leo. "Got married what do you mean they got married?" said George. "The got married last night and slept at a hotel" said Leo. "Why wasn't I informed?" said George. "Hey I wasn't informed either Ben told me he was gonna hang out with Amy at your joint" said Leo. "I know Amy was getting married at some point I didn't think she wouldn't invite us" said George. "There's more to it than that and today they broke up" said Leo. "See this is what happens when you rush into marriage I tried to warn her" said George. "But Ben had a reason to break up with her and tomorrow I am taking him to a therapist so he can file a divorce" said Leo. "What marriage and what divorce what are they getting at?" said George. "George I am about to tell you something that you may not want to hear and its gonna to be unbelievable and once I tell you it cannot be unheard" said Leo. "What is more unbelievable than my own daughter would sneak off and get married and ends up in a divorce?" said George. "Hey dad mom has to-" said Ashley. Ashley walks in and notices George is on the phone and stands there to eavesdrop. "George your daughter Amy is a lesbian" said Leo. George gets so shocked that he almost drops the phone. "Amy's a lesbian, it can't be" said George. Ashley gasps since she is the only one who knows about Amy's secret. "(Under her breath) He knows" said Ashley. Ashley sneaks off and heads upstairs to her room. "Yes Amy is a lesbian" said Leo. "No you must be mistaken Amy is straight she isn't into women she knows the penalty when becoming a lesbian" said George. "I warned you this would be unbelievable but from what Ben told me he had to go to football coaching practice and he forgot his stopwatch at Amy's house and when he walked into her room he caught Adrian sucking Amy's pussy and they were naked together" said Leo. "What the fuck" said George. "Yeah I wish I was fibbing but I'm not and this is why Ben got all depressed he tried everything to get Amy to stop cheating on him by marrying her but Amy has feelings for Adrian so Ben ditched her at the hotel and got himself drunk and he even insulted a police officer and got arrested and he even tried to hit on Spencer Ricky's girlfriend and the cop brought him home and that is when Ben told me everything what Amy has been doing" said Leo. George is speechless. "I think I need to sit down" said George. "I'm sorry George since you are her father I figured that you have every right to know" said Leo. "No, no you did the right thing and thanks, alright listen I'll handle this alright so when you see Amy you tell her to come home right this instant" said Leo. "She's banned from my house and is not allow to go anywhere near Ben ok" said Leo. "I gotta go thanks for telling me" said George. "No problem take care" said Leo. George hangs up and sits on the couch until Anne came back in living room and sat with George. "Ok honey just hashtagged it on Facebook now gonna fix us something to eat" said Anne. "I'm not hungry" said George. "Why what's the long face I thought you want Obama to be re-elected" said Anne. "Did you know that our daughter Amy is a lesbian?" said George. "No not that I know of" said Anne. "Do you know something Anne?" said George. "No I didn't know Amy's a lesbian she couldn't be she's dating Ben" said Anne. "Leo called me and told me that his son Ben married Amy last night after Ben caught Adrian sucking Amy's pussy up in her room and also says they were naked together having lesbian sex" said George. "That could be why Amy hasn't been home in awhile" said Anne. "How the hell did we miss this, like god what the fuck is Amy thinking she knows the penalty of becoming a lesbian" said George. "Hmm-mm" said Anne. "I don't want to have to kick her out but I have other methods to take care of this situation" said George. "Honey maybe you should think this through" said Anne. "I thought enough alright and all this talking about it makes me want to get to the bottom of this right now" said George. George gets up from his couch and leaves the living room leaving Anne to sighs and upstairs at Ashley's room Ashley panics and paces back and forth trying to call Amy with her cell and all she hears is ring tones. "Come on Amy pick up, pick up you are in serious trouble right now" said Ashley. Amy wouldn't answer and there was the knock on the door as Ashley quickly hangs up and puts her phone in her back pocket. "(Mutters) Oh Ashley just remember act cool so he won't suspect a thing" said Ashley. George comes into Ashley's room and closes the door behind him. "Hey Ashley got a second?" said George. "(High squeaky voice) Yes (Clears throat) (Normal voice) yes dad" said Ashley. Hey Ashley I'm concerned about Amy have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" said George. "Um peculiar?" said Ashley. "That she's not been at home for a few days and always out all night, you haven't noticed?" said George. Ashley gulps. "Well-I" said Ashley. "Ashley" said George. George monotones Ashley with his finger telling her to come closer since he is starting to suspect that Ashley knows something as Ashley walks closer to George. "Hmm" said Ashley. "I know you've been keeping something from me" said George. "(Gulps) Keeping something?" said Ashley. The camera zooms so close to George when he makes a serious face. "About Amy" said George. Ashley's heart is racing and couldn't think of a way to cover up Amy's secret so Ashley holds on to her chest. "(Nervously) Amy" said Ashley. "Sneaking out hmm?" said George. George takes out his gun and points it at Ashley's hd television pretending to shoot it which is one of the most trollish move that any father could pull off which causes Ashley to fear that George was gonna shoot her hd television and he manage to breaks her. "(Whimpering and panting) I tried to stop her dad she wouldn't listen I told her she shouldn't be fucking Adrian because lesbians are bad and they are a sin" said Ashley. "Lesbians (Shouts in rage) WHAT ABOUT LESBIANS!" said George. Ashley jumps in fear and realizes that she accidentally broke Amy's promise and then tries to play it cool and backs away from him. "Lesbians (Laughs nervously) who said anything about lesbians?" said Ashley. George grabs Ashley by her arm and escorts her out her room.

Chapter 20: What Was Meant To Be

So Election Night is pretty much over and it is still nighttime and at Adrian's house Adrian is outside of her house sitting and relaxing at her front door thinking about the crazy day she had until she hears footsteps. "Who goes there" said Adrian. When Adrian lifts her head she sees Amy walking towards her. "(Gasp) Amy oh my god" said Adrian. Adrian gets and runs over to Amy as they both hug. "Oh Adrian I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry" said Amy. "I'm the one who should be sorry Amy I didn't prevent you from marrying Ben" said Adrian. "I did marry Ben and I had sex with him that night" said Amy. "I know I saw and I didn't do anything about I just left assuming you moved on" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian still holds on together. "You did the right thing and there's more than that on the way here since I needed a ride home I had sex with Aria but it really didn't mean anything but I always thought of you when I was fucking her and I'm sorry I was in her debt or otherwise she wasn't gonna help me" said Amy. "You have nothing to be sorry about we were on the same page" said Adrian. "What do you mean?" said Amy. "I had sex with my ex girlfriend Emily and her girlfriend Paige and it didn't mean anything they were helping me get over my depression and I am happy to see you again" said Adrian. "That makes two of us we really do love each other" said Amy. "Yes we do" said Adrian. "I'm sorry I broke up with you I never wanted to break up with you I fail to see Ben's true colors and I was scared to confront him especially when he beats me and I am sorry that I married that jerk which is why I do plan on divorcing his ass and I won't see him again" said Amy. "Oh Amy" said Adrian. "I'm sick of hiding, I'm sicking of lying and I'm sicking of being afraid who I am really am and I am fine with my sexuality and I'm proud" said Amy. Adrian smiles. "Me too" said Adrian. "Which is why I came to ask you is, Adrian would you like to be my girlfriend officially?" said Amy. Adrian smiles and cries with joy. "Yes Amy, I will, I will be your girlfriend" said Adrian. "I love you Adrian Lee" said Amy. "I love you too Amy Jurgens" said Adrian. "I won't leave you ever again" said Amy. "Me either" said Adrian. An happy ending theme plays in background as Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other while the camera spins around them as their lips on smooching in action and even their tongues are in action as Amy and Adrian are finally reunited and the camera zooms close to their lips and then zooms out causing a transition back to Emily's house and at Emily's room the camera zooms out of Emily and Paige kissing each other in bed naked while Emily is on top and a R&B music plays in background. "So baby what you think of Adrian?" said Emily. "She's pretty hot" said Paige. "Did you like fucking her?" said Emily. "Yes I did but I like fucking you more" said Paige. Emily laughs. "We both knew that" said Emily. "It's a shame Adrian is missing the action" said Paige. "It's fine Adrian's going back out with her girlfriend Amy they belong together and I am happy for them" said Emily. "Me too, how bout this how about one night we get Amy and Adrian to come over so we all could gang bang each other?" said Paige. "I recommended that to her and she said she'll think about it and other than that I love your thinking" said Emily. "I'm such a bad girl" said Paige. "Oh yes you are" said Emily. Emily and Paige goes back to kissing each other and have sex all night long and meanwhile the scene switches to Big Shell as Spencer is in Shell 1 as she had her gun out and sneaks to the elevator and luckily there were no guards as Spencer notices the camera above the elevator and she shoots it down. "Scratch one bogey" said Spencer. Spencer goes to the elevator and presses the button until the door opens and she goes in and hits B1 and finds herself in the Computer Lab so she turns left walked down a few stairs and turns to the right and instead of going further in the Computer Lab she notices a big ass door which leads to Arsenal Gear as she takes out her cell and calls Angela. "What's your status Spencer?" said Angela. "I found the door to Arsenal Gear and I'm gonna break in" said Spencer. "Good luck Spencer and my the power of force protect you" said Angela. Spencer hangs up and walks up to the door and pressing buttons but it didn't seem to work and she even tries to force it open by sliding it open but still wouldn't open. "Damn now how do I open this thing?" said Spencer. Just then the camera switches above Spencer's head and it reveals to be someone's vision as the camera pans down to Spencer's head as he lands behind her and when Spencer turns around to see who it was and Spencer gets knocked out by a club and hits the floor hard knocking her unconscious. "UGGGH" said Spencer. The camera switches to the mysterious person's shoes and it slowly pans up to his suit and the red tie that was seen in the helicopter after the incident at the Debate and finally the camera then reveals the mysterious person's face who reveals to be Donald Trump looking down at Spencer holding his club while a bad ass theme plays in background. "Your secret admire will be having a word with you soon comrade" said Trump. Donald Trump continues to stare at the unconscious Spencer as the screen then fades to black. (The End)


End file.
